Redeeming Paths
by MissLonelyNights
Summary: Inuyasha has always struggled with his half demon nature. What if he met someone with the same struggle? What if that person was closer to him than he would have imagined? There will be realization as well as revenge. InuYKag, MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_Well folks, here goes another fic, and getting bolder in my attempts. So, if it sucks major, don't hesitate to tell me to nip it in the bud! Anyway, I hope it doesn't and that it's enjoyable. Suggestions and reviews always welcome as usual! Thanks for reading!_

**Disclaimer: **(sighs) I don't own inuyasha

"Come on, quit being lazy and get up!" Inuyasha called to his sleeping comrades. The sun was just beginning to shed light on the gray shapes of the mountains in the distance. "We need supplies, and it's gonna take us all day to reach the next village!" he told them.

"Look who got up on the wrong side of the tree." Shippo grumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Quit your yappin' and hurry up." Inuyasha said, turning his attention to the sunrise in the distance.

"_He must be really impatient to get started_." Kagome thought as she rolled up her sleeping bag. Usually, Shippo's comment would have earned him a good bonk on the head at least. She wondered to herself if something else was bothering him. With Inuyasha, it was always hard to tell.

"Now Inuyasya, I wouldn't worry too much if I were you." Miroku said. "The day should be pleasantly warm, and since we're traveling so light, the journey shouldn't be overly taxing. Is there any reason why you're so eager to reach the next village by nightfall?" he asked, giving voice to Kagome's question.

"I'm just sick of listening to you all complain about eating fish every night." he said. "Now let's get a move on."

"Kirara and I are ready." Sango said. "Are we sure we have everything?" Everyone checked to make sure everything was in order and set out in the direction of the brightening sky. Kagome quickened a few steps and caught up with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, is everything alright?" she asked. She looked closely at his face; nothing seemed amiss, he just looked rather determined and pensive as though he was thinking very hard about something. She tried to remember the previous night. What cycle was the moon in? Of course! Tonight was the night of the new moon.

"Are you hoping we can stay in a village tonight since it's the new moon?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said quietly. "It's better if we can keep away from danger tonight. I obviously won't be much use to you if we're attacked." he said, slight disdain edging his voice. "We don't have time for this." he offered, in a rare display of open conversation. "There are only a few jewel shards left, and we have to get to them before Naraku does."

"Don't worry." Kagome said cheerfully. "We will. Just don't worry about that today, ok?"

"Hm." was Inuyasha's only reply, but he turned and looked at Kagome, giving her a hint of a smile. He _was_ really glad that Kagome was with them. She always kept the outlook bright; he wondered sometimes if he could have come so far without her. Deep down, he knew the answer.

The group traveled on and made good time just as Miroku had predicted. The sun was barely sinking when they saw the next village in the distance that evening, a small hamlet at the base of a high hill. A somewhat weathered looking castle sat atop the hill, and Kagome wondered to herself when they saw it if anyone even lived in it. Just as the sun was setting, they entered the village, where everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get indoors for the night. The headman approached them warily.

"What is your business here, strangers?" he asked, regarding them with a narrow gaze.

"I assure you, there is no need to worry my good sir." Miroku told him, stepping to the head of the group. This was, of course, his specialty. "We are but mere travelers, passing through and in need of lodging for the night. Is there anywhere we can stay, if you would be so kind?" he asked politely and humbly."We are also in need of supplies, if you have any to spare. If you could find it in your heart, I am certain I could bless your village to ensure it's future prosperity." he suggested.

The headman stood for a moment in contemplation, then agreed. He lead them to his own home, which was only a little more spacious than those belonging to the rest of the villagers. As they entered, Inuyasha noticed the frightened expressions of the villagers as they hurried inside and shut their doors. Once inside the headman's house, they were greeted with some soup and rice by two small children. The boy seemed to be around eleven, and the girl close to nine. Their mother sat tending the fire.

"Please forgive my husband's unease." she told them after they settled in. "Things have not been going well in our village for some time."

"There's an awful demon that comes out at night and carries people away!" the little girl said, her eyes big. "We hear it at night up at the old castle too!" she told them.

"That's enough, Hana!" her mother scolded, passing the guests a nervous look. "She's very imaginative for her age." she explained anxiously.

The rest of the evening passed in silence, and after they had eaten, the lady of the house showed them the extra room where they would be sleeping. After good nights were said and the family was in bed, Inuyasha sat against the far wall, intending to stand guard through the night. After what he had seen in the village and the little girl's words, he suspected she wasn't far from the truth if at all.

"Are you thinking about what Hana said earlier?" Kagome asked, sliding over next to him and sitting down as well.

Inuyasha nodded reluctantly, when he saw that she wasn't going to let the subject pass. He had hoped everyone would fall asleep and the night would pass in peace, but he thought it best if he stayed up just in case. Not that it would do much good if a demon did attack, the thought to himself.

"You should try and get some sleep." he told Kagome, hoping that she wouldn't want to discuss it any further.

"We're all here to help each other out Inuyasha." she told him. "We've got Sango and Kirara, Miroku's wind tunnel, and I'm not such a bad shot with my bow either." she reminded him. "You don't need to worry; why don't you try and get some sleep too?" she asked.

"You know I don't sleep on nights like this." he told her, turning to look out the window into the black of the night.

Kagome sighed and went back to her sleeping bag. She would be glad when morning was here and they could get their supplies, and things would be back to normal. She wasn't asleep for very long when she awoke to the sounds of clamor outside the hut. She could hear the villagers running by and some calling out something about a demon. She snapped awake and looked around at the others, who were waking up as well.

Once everyone was up, they raced outside to see what was happening. A few of the huts had been destroyed, and a giant flesh eating demon not unlike the one in Jinenji's village rose up from the debris of one of them, holding a small child by the leg with one of its arms. Sango raced for Hiraikotsu, but the demon was quick and raced toward the castle before she could make it back out of the hut. She and Miroku pursued it on Kirara's back while Inuyasha and Kagome followed on foot.

Once there, the flesh eating demon hid inside the abandoned castle, with only the small boy's crying to lead them to where it was. Everyone hurried in the direction of the sound, and soon found it in the castle's shrine room. Sango struck first with Hiraikotsu, but even in the cramped quarters, the beast managed to dodge. Some of the castle came crumbling down with the attack. Kagome looked around for where the demon had gone, and noticed something strange in the corner of the room. There seemed to be a door in one corner of the room, with a large seal covering it.

Suddenly the flesh eating demon wheeled toward Kagome, and she instinctively sent an arrow in it's direction. This attack missed as well, and the arrow stuck fast in the door she had noticed. Everyone's concentration was on the flesh eating demon, however, who burst through the wall and out onto the castle grounds. Kagome shot at it again, taking out part of it's side and freeing the little boy, whom Kirara safely caught. But, Kagome was off balance and the flesh eating demon saw it's chance to strike. It barreled toward her, and she was unable to get her footing enough to flee in time. She cringed, but nothing happened.

She looked up and the flesh eating demon was falling to pieces in front of her. She looked quickly in Sango's direction. Sango had Hiraikotsu poised and ready to strike, but instead of attacking she stood agape. There, standing where the demon had been, was someone else. It was dark, and hard to make out their appearance.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome thought, but no, it couldn't be. Inuyasha was beside her now, staring at the newcomer as well. They moved closer. Even in the dark, they could tell it was a man, and his hair was. . .silver. His eyes glowed red for a moment, then faded. The villagers were approaching now, torches in hand to try and find the missing boy, who was still with Kirara, too frightened to move.

"Who was it?" the man asked, his voice low and somewhat dangerous. "Who was it that freed me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Continuing on...**thanks** for reading and reviewing! All suggestions welcome!

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

"Dammit!" Inuyasha thought, his hand straying instinctively to Tessaiga's hilt. He still couldn't use it till dawn. He squinted his eyes in the darkness to get a better look at the individual, silently cursing his human sight. This person's hair looked the same color as Inuyasha's when he wasn't human, but he didn't seem to be very old. What if he was half demon too? Like him? He squinted harder. It seemed he did look a_ lot_ like him in fact. Were his eyes playing tricks on him?

Kagome swallowed hard, staring at the stranger just a few yards away. He didn't sound very happy about being freed, but what was he talking about? Where had he come from? "The arrow!" she thought to herself suddenly. The one that had stuck into the door with the seal on it. Had her arrow dispelled the sutra? It was the only possible explanation.

The villagers were clearing the hilltop now, and their torch light illuminated the new half demon that still stood where he had killed the demon. Gasps and whispers filled the air as they got a look at him in the light. His hair was indeed silver, but there was something decidedly human about his eyes, other than the fact that they were brown. His clothes looked as if they had been of nobility at one time. The young boy that had been taken by the flesh eater ran crying to his father in the crowd, and everyone else stood in shock for a moment.

"It's true!" one of the old men in the crowd cried out among the murmurs. "The old legends of the half breed sealed inside the castle are all true!"

"What did you call me?" the stranger asked, turning his glare to the now frightened man.

"Wait just a minute buddy!" Inuyasha said as the stranger began to approach the man. He had seethed at the hated word as well, but he couldn't let him attack a human. "Just who the hell are you anyway?" he asked.

"Why should I explain myself to you?" he asked. "You should be grateful I saved you from that flesh eater."

"We could have taken care of that on our own!" Inuyasha snapped back. "Nobody asked you to step in!"

"There was a legend from long ago that a half demon named Inukage was sealed inside the old Sakayama castle for trying to kidnap the lord's daugther." the old man dared. "The rumors said that the seal was placed over 500 years ago, and the ill fortune it brought to the family ultimately led to it's downfall." he told them. "It was said that the old lord went mad with grief after his daughter locked herself inside her rooms after the incident, and the castle was abandoned some years later after their deaths."

"Stop speaking of it as if you know what happened!" the apparent Inukage said, clearly angry now. "I did not endure such torment and humiliation to have it spoken of like a child's bedtime story!"

"Whatever happened, it didn't have anything to do with these villagers." Inuyasha told him, his body tense. Morning wasn't far away; hopefully he could avoid any conflict until then.

"As if I would bother to harm them." Inukage scoffed. "Which reminds me; who _was_ it that broke the seal and set me free, and to what purpose?"

Everyone looked around, unsure of how it had happened. Sango looked at Miroku, who shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't by his powers. Finally, Kagome spoke up.

"It was me." she said, courage edging her voice. "One of my arrows went astray and embedded in the sealed door while we were fighting the demon."

Inukage turned and regarded her for a moment. "You are a priestess, then?" he asked, his voice inquisitive.

"Well, kind of." she said with a little bit of uncertainty.

"If you didn't have spiritual powers, then you wouldn't have been able to break the seal. I suppose I _should_ thank you." he told her gravely. "I have my life back, be it pointless or no. Five hundred years..." he said, more to himself than anyone else. He seemed to be taking in what the passing of that kind of time meant. He turned, and it seemed as if he was going to wander away.

"Wait just a minute, half breed!" the village headman called out to him. "We can't have you roaming free around here! It's hard telling what kind of plan for revenge you have in that head of yours!" he shouted.

Inukage stopped where he was, and turned back to face the headman. "Always suspecting the worst." he said, his voice sounding dangerous again. "Why should have I expected anything to change, even in 500 years?" he asked. "Do you intend to kill me? Or, more to the point, do you intend to try?"

Some of the villagers had their farming tools with them to use as weapons, and a spear here and there. A few stepped forward, wondering whether or not they should attack if the headman said so. After all, this was a half demon, and they had no idea how powerful it was.

"Stop!" Kagome cried, coming to face the crowd. "He didn't do anything wrong! What if he leaves with us, and you won't have to worry about him around here?" she offered. "Please, there's no need for a fight." she told them, hoping they would listen.

"You would be willing to travel with that beast?" the headman asked. Inuyasha cringed inwardly. The old coot was really starting to piss him off.

"Why not, they travel with a demon already!" another villager said, pointing at Kirara.

"A demon that helped save your lives, I might add." Sango put in. She wasn't liking the turn the villagers were taking either.

"Indeed, and since this half-demon just saved your village, you must make good on your promise of supplies since he is going to be traveling with us." Miroku added. He wasn't leaving the village empty handed after all that had went on.

"Do pardon my intrusion, but who said I was going to follow you lot of humans off into the wild blue yonder like a stray puppy?" Inukage asked, his irritation showing.

Inukage? Puppy? Kagome hadn't realized it, but now it was obvious. Not only was he a half demon, but a half _dog_ demon like Inuyasha! What if they were related? Her mind raced with possibilities. What if Inuyasha did have family that he knew nothing about?

"Come on, just leave with us." Kagome appealed. "Even if it's just till the village is out of sight. That way at least there will be no fighting." she said.

"Of course, let them have the upper hand as though I were at fault." Inukage growled. But, he walked over and stood near Inuyasha, to display his intent to do as he was asked. The villagers quickly rounded up their supplies, and the group left the village just as the darkness of night began to lift.

"Kagome, who is this person?" Shippo asked as they walked quietly along the path away from the town. "He looks like he could be Inuyasha's brother." he said, staring intently at the quiet form of Inukage walking beside Kirara.

"We don't know yet, Shippo." Kagome answered in a whisper. She wanted to bring the subject up, but now in the quiet solitude of their own little group, she felt uneasy about asking.

As they came through a small clearing just outside of town, the sun broke full upon the valley and Inuyasha's features gradually faded back into their usual appearance. Inukage stopped and watched, his jaw slack at the transformation. He _certainly_ hadn't expected something like this. He had intended to leave the group in just a few more miles, but now he wanted to know what was going on.

"Who are you?" he asked, his amazement clear in his tone.

"Heh, I asked you first, remember?" Inuyasha said, facing Inukage. The others looked on in amazement at the two half dog demons. Their facial features were different; Inukage's were sharper and his eyes were brown, but there were obvious similarities other than the fact of their hair color. Could the two truly be related?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Thanks again for reading and reviewing! For those who don't know, this is a loose sequel to First Alliances, another story of mine that takes place before this one. You_ _don't have to read it to get this one, as I am getting ready to cover the only thing from it you would need to know, but if you want to read it too that would be great. All suggestions are welcome as usual!_

**Disclaimer:** idontowninuyasha

"I suppose we may as well get to the bottom of this, seeing as how I am free from my long imprisonment and under such strange circumstances." Inukage began, sitting down on a nearby fallen log. "More than 500 years ago, obviously, I was born to a demon father and human mother, a marriage arrangement made according to a prophecy foretold of long before that time." he explained. "Years passed and both my mother and father passed away, leaving me to the unfortunate and harsh truth that outside of my family I had no place in the world, thus my incarceration by seal. I am sure you are no stranger to this fact. . ." he said, realizing that he did not know Inuyasha's name.

"It's Inuyasha." came the reply.

Inukage looked closely at him for a moment in silence. "Who was your father? Do you know?" he asked.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He really did not want to divulge personal information to someone he had just met, and certainly didn't trust. He watched Inukage warily, looking for any sign in him that he wasn't trustworthy. There seemed to be nothing underhanded about him, but Inuyasha was still unsure of telling him very much.

"He was the Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands." he said. "I don't remember 'im."

Inukage gave a short and astonished laugh. "Well, I can't say that I am terribly surprised." he said, his tone still bemused. "He was quite close to my mother while she was alive; it stands to reason that he would be open to attachment with a human woman."

"Your mother?" Inuyasha asked, and it was his turn to be surprised. "Did you. . know my father?"

"Of course, he was my older cousin." Inukage said. "My father was Inukatsu, lord of the southern dog clans, brother to Inutaisho's mother. We didn't see much of him over the years as he was quite busy most of the time, but he came by now and then to pay us a visit." he told them.

All of this new information had sent Kagome over the moon. She was so happy for Inuyasha; here was his cousin, alive and well! And his cousin remembered his father, too! She was very interested in all of it, how they were all related, and that there were different clans of dog demons, just like in human nobility. "So, your mother was a human married to a demon because of a prophecy?" she asked with wonder. "How romantic!" she said, unable to help herself.

Inukage smiled at her, his features softening. She seemed like a kind and good hearted girl. "Yes, my parents were quite fond of each other. It took a lot from my father when she passed away." he said, sadness creeping into his voice. His mind flashed back so many years ago, and the image of his father holding his mother and weeping was still burned into his mind. He had always thought it ironic that at the time of her death, her hair had begun to turn the same color as he and his father's. The years she had spent with them were fleeting compared to their long lives, and the injustice of it still seemed rather unbearable.

"How did you get sealed inside that castle?" Shippo asked, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder.

Inukage's face began to look troubled, as though something were paining him. "I would rather not discuss it, if it's all the same to you." he said, getting up and preparing to walk on. To where, he did not know. The dog clans had diminished over the years even before he was put under seal, and what remained of the southern clan had dispersed into the other, more populated clans. Some were even on the other islands. He really had no home to go to. He had been wandering aimlessly for years before he stumbled upon Kasumi and the Sakayama clan.. .but he didn't want to think of that now.

"Wait, why don't you tell us?" Inuyasha asked, taking a step toward him. "The old man in the village said you tried to kidnap the lord's daughter. I'm wondering if you're the kind of person who would do something like that." he said, waiting to gauge his reaction. He didn't really believe it was true, but he was still looking for reasons to trust or not to trust Inukage.

Anger flared into Inukage's eyes again. "Kidnap? As though _I_ were the one doing the deceiving!" he nearly shouted. "They were the ones who betrayed _me_!" he said, clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth as he looked away. "As I said, I would really rather not discuss it."

"What will you do now?" Miroku asked, changing the subject. "Do you have a family to return to, or any loved ones?"

"No." Inukage said simply.

"Then why don't you continue traveling with us for a while." Sango suggested. "We could always use more help looking for Naraku and the jewel shards, if you are interested. We would certainly appreciate it." she offered.

"Yes, it would be a welcome assistance." Miroku said. "After all, you don't have any pressing engagements or obligations elsewhere."

"I agree." Kagome piped up. "At least with us you wouldn't be all alone. And if you found somewhere else you would be happier, we would certainly be glad for you. What do you say?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Excuse me!" Inuyasha burst in. "Nobody is taking into account my opinion on this!"

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "What will it hurt? He _is_ your cousin after all!" she said. She couldn't believe he wouldn't welcome his own cousin along; wasn't he glad he had found some of his own family?

"I don't care!" Inuyasha shouted. "It's not like I asked for some long lost family member to come along..." he trailed off, realizing that no one was listening, as usual. They had all gotten quite used to his letting off steam.

"What are these jewel shards you speak of?" he asked, ignoring Inuyasha's outburst. "And who is this Naraku person? Is he connected to them somehow?"

"The jewel shards are shards of the shikon jewel." Miroku told him. "Have you heard of it?"

Inukage thought for a moment and nodded. "I have, but I never paid it any thought. Is it not the jewel that is supposed to grant demons and evil humans a great increase in power?"

"That's the one." Kagome said. The group then fell into explaining the situation with Naraku, as Inuyasha sat nearby with his arms crossed, still angry about his being ignored.

"This Naraku certainly sounds like a foul character." Inukage said after the tale was finished. "I can see why you would want to defeat him."

"Not to mention all the bad blood between him and Inuyasha." Shippo said, a smug grin on his face. That was the final straw for Inuyasha, who got up and proceeded to take his frustrations out on the young fox tyke's head. Inukage looked on in question. It seemed his cousin had some things in his past he didn't want to talk about as well.

"So, will you come with us?" Kagome asked, ignoring the fray going on behind her.

"I suppose so." Inukage answered. "I may manage to be of some use to you, I do have at least some skill at battle."

"Great!" Kagome said. "Then it's settled."

The group gathered together again to travel on, amid Shippo's loud protests of Inuyasha's abuse. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and once again he looked deep in thought. She hoped he wasn't angry, but she felt it would be good for him to get to know his cousin. Maybe it would be good for Inukage, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_Continuing on...thanks for all the reading and reviewing!!__Fell free to send any suggestions or reviews!_

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

Inukage watched quietly while the others set up camp for the night. What was he doing here? Why had he agreed to go along with them and help them fight this Naraku person? It had been less than 24 hours since he had been freed, and he still wasn't sure what to make of it. His last memory had been over 500 years in the past, but that still didn't seem possible. He had been utterly confused when he burst out of the room that held him and found Sakayama castle falling to bits around him. Where were Nobumitsu Sakayama and the priest? Hadn't they asked him to come, promising that Kasumi and he. . .? But then the priest had put him under seal. He still vividly recalled the sensation of his body going numb and being unable to move, then drifting somewhere into a deep darkness. His mind shifted gears then, and pulled him farther into the past.

He had been wandering Japan for years in search of some purpose after his father's death and the dissolution of the southern clans. It seemed over the years more and more kept leaving or dying, until there were no longer enough tenants left at the castle to keep it running. Technically, he was heir to the southern clan's holdings, but it had become an empty title. Even the castle was in derelict shape at the time his father died, and he was almost certain it didn't exist now. His sister had married long before his father's death, but he felt he had no place lurking about her home like a ghost. They had never seen eye to eye on their heritage. She accepted her fate as a half demon much easier than he did, but she had married into another demon clan. He had never found the answer he was searching for until he met _her._

"It is dangerous for a young woman like yourself to be out so far in the forest alone." a voice suddenly said. The young girl gasped when she looked up and realized she was being watched, and dropped the flowers she was holding. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Inukage said. "I mean you no harm; there are far worse things in this forest besides myself." he told her with a smile. He had been surprised when he saw her in the clearing. It was to say the least ,unusual, for noble women to leave the castle grounds alone. But there she stood, picking wildflowers just inside the forest. He had been traveling for many days, to where he didn't know, when he discovered her. He was struck by her loveliness, but especially by the innocence in her eyes. She seemed to regard the world as if she were still a child, fascinated by everything around her.

"Well, I. . .am not actually supposed to be out here." she said timidly. "I'm afraid my elderly maid fell asleep in the garden and I slipped away." she confessed. "I do not even know how long I've been gone! If my father finds out. ." she groaned.

"You would risk reprimand for a few flowers?" he asked. "If you bring them back, won't your father know you've been in the forest?

The girl looked down at her flowers sadly. "I did not think of that." she told him.

Inukage felt sorry for her then; she seemed so disheartened at his revelation. "I have an idea." he said after a moment, disbelieving what he was about to say. "Why don't you give them to me, and I will keep them for you?" he asked. "At least that way, they can still have a home."

The girl's face brightened. "Thank you very much!" she said. "Even though I cannot take them with me, at least you can enjoy them." She looked at him for a moment, as if she had suddenly realized something. He was afraid of what it was. Until then, she hadn't said a word about his unusual appearance or seemed frightened of him. "What is your name?" she asked.

"It's Inukage." he told her, surprised that his nature had gone totally ignored.

"I am Kasumi, and I am very glad to have met you, Inukage." she said. "I hope we will meet again someday!" she said happily, as she hurried in the direction of the castle.

Inukage watched her go, and followed her at a safe distance to make sure she didn't run into any trouble. He looked down at the flowers in his hand, still sorry that she couldn't take them with her. Instead of going on through the forest, he went back to the abandoned hut he had stayed in the night before. He wasn't sure where he was going anyway. He had been wandering for years now already, there wasn't much left to see. Or much hope of finding a purpose left for him, which was what he was searching for. He lay awake that night, thinking of Kasumi and her flowers. Sighing, he got up realizing that he would get no sleep that night, and reached for the pack he carried that held what few belongings he kept with him.

Kasumi awoke the next morning and opened the door in her rooms that led to the gardens outside. When she did, something fell and rolled a few inches across the threshold. A scroll of some kind came to a stop beside her foot, and she reached down and picked it up. She took in a sharp breath of happiness and amazement when she saw what it was. She unrolled it all the way, and held it up in the morning sun. It was a beautiful ink painting of the wildflowers she had picked the day before. She looked out into the forest, wondering if Inukage was still out there.

"Hey, are you gonna help or are you gonna just sit there and stare off into space?" Inuyasha asked, staring daggers at this cousin of his. He still couldn't believe that this guy was actually tagging along with them. If he was going to be around then he better expect to make himself useful.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Inukage said, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure how long he had been in thought. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"There's a river nearby; go down and get some water so we can fix something to eat." Inuyasha told him. Inukage did so, and Inuyasha watched him with scrutiny as he left.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on the guy?" Kagome asked as she walked up and stood beside him.

"There's still something about him I just don't trust." Inuyasha told her. "He's way to quiet and secretive. Just because we're related doesn't mean I know anything about him or where he came from." he said. "Face it, Sesshomaru is my _brother_ and he hates my guts."

"Maybe so." Kagome said, although she really didn't feel that Sesshoumaru _hated _Inuyasha. "Still, he hasn't been anything but nice to us. It's just gonna take him a while to work the kinks out." she offered. "Think about how you felt after being sealed for fifty years; imagine how he feels after _five hundred_. It's going to take him a while to adjust and come to terms with that." she said.

"Hm." was Inuyasha's only answer, although he figured Kagome was pretty close to the mark with her theory. He still wasn't sure how much he wanted to know about this Inukage. He had never known his father, or his father's family besides Sesshoumaru, and he had come to prefer that. That way, there wasn't anything for him to think about and regret not knowing.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **_Thanks to all for reading and reviewing! Any suggestions and reviews are appreciated! _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Inukage lay awake that night, staring at the dying embers of the fire. Everyone else, including Inuyasha, seemed to be asleep. It was useless for him. He kept thinking that he should wake up any moment, that all of this had to be a dream. After all, things hadn't changed that much from the times he last remembered. The way people dressed seemed a bit different, but that was all he had seen so far that was of note. Surely it hadn't been five hundred years. Someone must have gotten their facts crossed. If that were true, then it was hard to imagine all the people he knew that were now deceased. It had only been days since he had seen Kasumi, she couldn't be. . .but he had seen the ruins of the castle.

He got up after heaving a long sigh. He figured he may as well go and gather some more wood to keep the fire going, since he wasn't going to be doing much else. He walked further into the forest, hoping he was far enough away not to wake the others. After a few moments, however, a familiar scent drifted towards him on the soft nighttime breeze. Apparently, he wasn't quiet enough not to wake Inuyasha.

"What are you doing out here this time of night?" Inuyasha asked, sounding rather agitated.

"The fire is dying down." Inukage answered. He didn't feel like explaining why he wasn't asleep.

"Look, you may want to be careful about sneaking around camp late at night." Inuyasha told him. "I almost came charging out here with my Tessaiga before I realized it was just you." he said.

"Are threats from other demons so much of a problem on your travels?" Inukage asked, concerned. He would have thought most demons had at least enough sense to realize from Inuyasha's scent that he was far more powerful than them.

"Nah, not really." Inuyasha said. "If any do attack, mostly they're just after our jewel shards, and

they're usually too wimpy to put us in any real danger."

"These jewel shards; why do you hunt them so fervently?" Inukage asked. The others had given him the short version of their troubles with Naraku, but he felt there was much more to the story than what he had been told. If he was going to help them search for them, he at least wanted to know their motives.

"I already told ya, to keep Naraku from gettin' 'em first." Inuyasha said, his ire rising.

"I know that." Inukage said. "But how did all of this come about? How did you first come into contact with the shikon jewel, and for what reason?" he asked. "What made you decide to go on this quest to keep it from falling into Naraku's hands? That is quite a sacrifice to have made on just a passing fancy."

"The jewel was in the village near where I lived. Then it got broken. Kagome can see the jewel fragments and I was the only one around strong enough to help her get 'em back. Then, Naraku showed up. Is that a good enough explanation for ya?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms and turning back toward the campsite.

"So you had no personal store in the jewel at all. You were only doing a charitable deed to see that the jewel was restored?" Inukage asked. He didn't exactly feel right prying Inuyasha for information this way; he certainly wasn't forthcoming with all the troubles in his past. But, he felt that he needed to know everything that had happened since it could be tied in with their quest.

Inuyasha wheeled on him, his anger close to exploding. "I originally wanted to use the jewel to become a full fledged demon, but it got broken!" he shouted. "There, are you happy now?"

"Originally?" Inukage questioned. That made it sound like a relinquished plan.

"I. .discovered that when I am in danger of dying that my demon blood takes over and turns me into a completely different person." Inuyasha said, much quieter now. "I don't even know what I'm doing when it happens. I don't even recognize my friends." he said. "That's not the kind of power I wanted."

Inukage's eyes went wide again. "I didn't know something like that could happen." he said.

"Neither did I." Inuyasha said. "I found out the hard way." Inukage watched Inuyasha, a look of bewilderment on his face. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it." Inuyasha said defensively.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Inukage said, picking up a few last pieces of kindling. "I've lost count of how many times I wished I was either one or the other. I would have happily become either one, just to have a place to belong. The human transformation that occurs every month has only served as a bleak reminder of the wholeness I cannot have." he said. "If I could have been a being such as my father, I would have happily accepted that as well."

"You would have chosen to become human first?" Inuyasha asked. He found that hard to believe.

He would have for Kikyo, but her love had been his reason. "And give up all your power?" he asked.

"Either way." Inukage said, shrugging. "Being a demon probably would have been easier, but I was never ashamed of my mother for being human. She was a fine example of the race. After she and father died, I found out about the perils of being half demon the hard way, as you say." he told him. "I was fortunate to be already grown, but the false sense of security I had garnered within my family proved painfully broken. I was lucky I didn't have to use my powers until then."

Inuyasha grunted a reply. He _was_ lucky, he thought to himself. He had been left alone still a child and had to fight every day for his survival. That was certainly much different than being sheltered and finding out that the outside world was a hard and cruel place. He had never known it could be anything otherwise.

"You said you never knew your father." Inukage said, as if reading his mind. "What about _your_ mother?"

"She died when I was still a kid." Inuyasha said, becoming perturbed again. He had told his cousin more than he wanted to already, and now he felt it was time for him to come clean in return. "So, now that I've spilled guts to you, it's time for you to do the same." he told him. "What happened after your parents died? Why did you bother to leave home?" he asked. "And how did you end up sealed inside that castle?"

Inukage winced. He knew that he was going to have to explain it to them sooner or later, but he would have preferred later. The memories were still fresh, and they certainly weren't any less painful. He was still trying to get his head around just what exactly _had_ happened. He tried to come up with a short answer to placate Inuyasha; he wasn't ready to rehash the entire scenario from start to finish right now.

"The lord of the castle made me a promise." he told him. "When I arrived to collect on that promise, he tricked me and sealed me in the shrine room." he said. He didn't wait for an answer from his cousin. He could feel Inuyasha glaring at him as he walked back towards camp with his arms full of firewood.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **_Thanks to all for reading! Suggestions and reviews always welcome!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Inukage walked silently back to camp, welcoming the encompassing silence. He was glad Inuyasha wasn't following him in demand of a clearer answer. He hadn't really expected him to; Inuyasha seemed like the kind of person that was willing to respect another's privacy when it came to sensitive matters. It seemed rude to him now to have walked away without waiting for a reply, but he needed the time to come to terms with what had happened himself before he could speak about it with anyone.

As quietly as he was able, he stacked the firewood on the fire, fanning it so the new wood would catch flame. Luckily, the wood was dry and didn't take much time to ignite. He settled down again, turning away from the fire, and tried to sleep. After a few moments, he heard Inuyasha return and settle down again as well. Sleep still eluded him however, and his thoughts slipped back once again to the events that had led him here. The memories seemed to come unbidden, and in his mind he was once again standing in a garden just after nightfall.

"What are you doing here?" Kasumi asked in shock. It had just become dark outside, and she had gone to shut her doors for the night when she saw him standing in the garden. She quickly looked behind her to make sure her maid hadn't come in for the night.

Inukage suddenly felt ridiculous. He had told himself that he shouldn't come, especially uninvited, but he had wondered all day whether she had found the ink painting he had left for her. "Forgive me. I know this is rather unorthodox." he apologized. "I only wanted to know if you found what I left here for you." he told her.

Kasumi's face softened and she smiled. "Yes, I did." she told him. "It was very beautiful and I would like to thank you for it. Whatever made you think of doing such a thing?" she asked softly.

Inukage stalled for a moment. He hadn't expected her to ask that question. "I found it unfortunate that someone with a love of the outdoors such as yourself must relinquish themself to be confined from it. I hoped it would brighten your day since you are unable to go into the forest when you please." he said. He hoped he hadn't offended her; it was quite unlike him to do such things for total strangers anyway. He hadn't even known himself why he felt so compelled to give her such a gift, not knowing her at all. It was much too forward.

"It was very lovely and thoughtful." she said, regarding him with a warm expression. "You do me too much honor, I am afraid, hardly knowing me."

Inukage felt himself turning red. He was embarrassed all the more now that she had pointed out what he had been thinking. "Yes, I must admit it was quite unlike myself to do so. Normally, I would never impose in such away upon someone, especially a young lady such as yourself." he said.

There was a noise from the room behind her, and Kasumi's eyes went wide. She shot a glance behind her again. "Please, you must go now!" she said fearfully. My evening maid is coming, and if my father finds out you are here he will have you in chains! Thank you again for your gift." she whispered, looking back again. "Do you think you can return here tomorrow night?" she asked.

"If that is your wish." Inukage heard himself say. He didn't know why in the world she would want to risk it.

"Please do, after the moon has risen. Everyone will be asleep by then." she said, her whisper sharp as though she were trying to be loud and quiet at the same time. She turned and hurried inside, shutting the doors quickly behind her. Inukage still stood on the spot, confused as to what had just happened. He had only wanted to ascertain her reaction to his gift. Why would he come back again tomorrow? But he had agreed to it. Why had he done any of these things? His mind was racked with confusion as he left. He would tell her tomorrow that he wouldn't return. It wasn't respectful to her or her family in any way to sneak around in such a manner.

He did return the next night, and to his astonishment, Kasumi was sitting in the garden waiting. It was a good thing it was summer, otherwise her health might have been in danger. He walked up to her slowly, looking around to make sure no one else was nearby. She looked up when she heard him approaching.

"Thank you for coming back." she said shyly, looking at the ground. "I know it wasn't proper of me to ask, but I am too curious for my own good." she told him. Inukage looked at her in confusion, still silent. "Everything about you is so different than what I am used to, I wondered if you would tell me who you are and where you come from." she said. "I love hearing about different kinds of places and people."

Inukage would generally have bristled at the suggestion, but he felt strangely comfortable with Kasumi. She _had_ noticed the difference in him, only someone who was blind wouldn't have, but yet she had made no judgement about it whatsoever. Perhaps that was why he wasn't reluctant to tell her what she wished to know. He explained to her about his parents, and about leaving his his home in the south after his parents passed away. He told her of his travels after the dissolution of the southern dog clan, and his search for some kind of purpose in his life. It was the first time he had spoken of it to anyone. She listened intently and never took her eyes from him as he spoke.

"I am sorry to hear about your parents." she said sadly. "But you seem to lead a very interesting and exciting life. I wish I could go where I pleased and have adventures as you do. Everything here is the same day after day. I guess I am looking for a further purpose to my life as well, though I know as a woman it is not the proper thing." she told him, her voice full of longing. "I suppose that is why I am so eager to hear about new and different things."

A kind of sadness overcame Inukage as she spoke. He hadn't really thought of things the way she described them. He hardly thought of his life as exciting or adventurous, he was always searching for something he could not find. He realized as he listened to her that though her struggles were not his own, they were struggles none the less. Her heart told her that there was something intended for her that was beyond her reach, just as his did. And she did not have the luxury of being able to search for what it was.

"Will you come here again tomorrow night and tell me more about your travels?" she asked. "I know it is selfish, but I can't help wanting to hear more." she said.

That was right. Wasn't he going to tell her that he wouldn't return again, not wanting to sneak around like some kind of common criminal? Why couldn't he come and visit her on a formal basis? All he would have to do would be to ask her father if he could come and see her, under supervision of course. He knew some humans held distaste for half demons, but surely once he saw that his intentions were honorable he wouldn't mind.

"I will come again tomorrow." he told her. "But after that, I would like to speak to your father about visiting you without this air of prohibition. It is very rude of me to come here this way and put your honor in such jeopardy." he said gently and humbly. He didn't want her to think he was chastising her or that he thought her unscrupulous.

"Let us speak about that matter tomorrow." she said, her voice tinged with doubt. She stood and bowed to Inukage as he rose to leave. "Good night, and be safe on your return to the forest." she told him.

Inukage bowed in return, wishing her good night as well and hurrying as best he could to be off the castle grounds. He wondered why she sounded so doubtful of him speaking to her father. He quickly made his way back to the forest and his tiny makeshift home.

A sharp pop from the fire jarred Inukage back to alertness, and he rose up momentarily to look around. Everyone was in their respective places, and Inuyasha seemed to have fallen back to sleep as well. He had been on the verge of sleep himself when the log splitting on the fire had pulled him away from his memories. A dull ache seemed to be rising in his chest, and he tried his best to quell it. It wasn't good to let himself slip away into his thoughts of what had happened, but he found he could hardly stop it. He settled down, trying to clear his mind, and dozed a little before daybreak came.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **_Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm having a bit of writer's block, not to mention some serious mental burnout. I was hoping once I got started that I could go with the flow, but so far I'm having a little bit of a hard time. Please bear with me folks. Any suggestions would be lovely, as well as reviews._

**Disclaimer: **Idontowninuyasha

"I'm not sensing any jewel shards in this direction." Kagome said sadly. It had gotten warm early on that morning, and now the afternoon was wearing on, making everyone drag. They had been searching for weeks for any sign of Naraku or the shards, to no avail. There just weren't that many left to find after all this time.

"Well, I suppose the rumors we heard were just that." Miroku offered. "It's only to be expected that these types of things start happening, with the jewel shards in short supply." he said.

"How long has it been since you last had any luck?" Inukage asked. "Are there any clues you have to go on as to where they are likely to be?"

"It's hard to say." Kagome answered. "After the jewel was broken, the pieces scattered in all directions, and it's been a few weeks since we found one. There aren't many left, and Naraku has most of them." She looked sad then. Sometimes she still felt bad about the jewel breaking, but of course there had been no way to know what would happen that day with the crow demon.

"I see." Inukage said, turning to Inuyasha. "Is there any way for you to cover a lot of ground at once, or anyone to send in other directions to help with the search?"

"Not really." Inuyasha answered. He didn't seem very interested in listening to his cousin. "And we're _not_ splitting up the group." he said, eyeing him a little suspiciously. He still hadn't been around him long enough to trust him completely, especially with Inukage being so guarded.

Inukage stood silent for a moment, letting the gears in his head turn. "What would you say to taking a trip to one of the other islands?" he asked. "Would you be willing to spare several days to make the journey if it were worth it?"

"Just what are you talking about?" Inuyasha said then, perking up. "We don't have time to make some long journey!"

"Just hear me out." Inukage said, trying to calm his cousin. "It may be worth our time."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared daggers in Inukage's direction. He certainly was being bold to be so secretive about himself. "Feh, go ahead then." Inuyasha said. He would listen carefully for anything suspicious about the suggestion.

"My sister, Yurisana, lives a few days south of here on the island of Futanashima. She married into the prominent dog clan of the island. If the clan still flourishes, there is a good chance that they would aid us in our quest." he explained. "They may have easier and quicker ways to help us find the jewel shards."

"You have a sister?" Inuyasha asked. "Why didn't you mention that earlier? You _said _you didn't have any relatives." he said with edge.

"No, I said that I didn't have any loved ones to go back to." he corrected. "I hadn't seen my sister in some time _before_ I got sealed in Sakayama castle. But, it may be beneficial to us to pay her a visit. They certainly have more resources as nobility than we do." he said.

"Hold on a minute." Inuyasha broke in. "What makes you think she's even still alive after all this time? And what makes you think that she will help you if you haven't seen her in such a long time?" he asked.

"I don't see why she wouldn't." Inukage said. "There are no harsh feelings between us, but I certainly had no wish to be a loafer in her home."

"Well I think it may well be worth our time." Miroku piped up. He was looking quite happy at the prospect of being guests in a noble house, demon or human. "We certainly aren't making much headway otherwise." Kagome and Sango gave him a long look, sighing at his eager attitude.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of a trap?" Inuyasha asked, his voice rising. "You tag along with us, and hardly tell us anything about yourself. Now you're suggesting we go all the way to Futanashima to see this 'sister' of yours that you haven't even seen in over 500 years." he said. "It all sounds like trouble to me."

"What is it you want from me, Inuyasha?" Inukage asked, his voice rising in frustration as well. "I was invited by your friends to join your group seeing as I had nowhere else to go. If you wish me to leave, I will do so and trouble you no more." he told him, his eyes narrow and muscles tense. "I am growing quite tired of your distrustful attitude as it is. You certainly aren't the most forthcoming and open person either, yet you suspect ill of me for those same traits." he told him. Inuyasha stood in silence, his face a display of anger and some other indiscernible emotion. It was rare for someone to call him out in this way. "Make your decision if you want my help or not. If not, I will be on my way." Inukage bit out.

"You're startin' to piss me off." Inuyasha ground out. "Just who do you think you are?" he asked, his hand on Tessaiga.

"Very well then." Inukage said, turning to go. "I don't have time for your thoughtless posturing. Your answer is obvious, so I will bid you all farewell."

"Wait!" Kagome said, coming to the rescue. "What has gotten into you Inuyasha?" she asked. "We can use all the help we can get right now. Inukage hasn't done anything to make us think he would harm us." she told him.

"Kagome is right." Miroku said. "It's not wise to turn down such a generous offer. Besides, why would he be plotting against us if he was just released from seal a few days ago? He knew nothing of us before then." he told him.

"I agree as well." Sango told him. "We can make a shorter trip by riding Kirara to Futanashima." she said, and Kirara gave a mew of approval. "Do you think you can find Hachi and enlist his help?" she asked, turning to Miroku.

"I'm sure it wouldn't take long to find him." Mirkou replied. "We could even travel to master Mushin's this afternoon and be back in time to camp for the night."

"I'll go with you and Kirara, it will be safer that way." Sango offered. Inuyasha watched the entire exchange in disbelief. He was being ignored and overridden _again._ Shippo smiled grandly as he watched.

"Well, it looks like everyone is taking Inukage's side again" he told Inuyasha smugly. He cringed as soon as he let the words slip, and cracked an eye open again when no fist came down on his head. Inuyasha was walking away into the distance, passing up the change to bludgeon the young fox demon. Shippo watched him go with a look of surprise.

Kagome turned to Inukage before catching up with him. "I just want to apologize about Inuyasha. He usually doesn't stay so edgy like this anymore. I think he's just afraid to get close to you, since he's never had any family. He's had a rough life." she told him.

Inukage only nodded in response. He watched Kagome follow after Inuyasha, and then turned and looked over the area for a clearing to make camp for the evening. Sango and Miroku prepared to leave for Mushin's, as Kagome sat in the distance with Inuyasha. He hoped to himself that his sister was still alive, he didn't think he could stand to find out otherwise. After all, that was one of the reasons he wanted to go. He wasn't sure why he still stayed on with the group, especially knowing that Inuyasha didn't want him there. Part of him wanted to see if Inuyasha would come around, but he didn't even really know why.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **_Continuing on...suggestions and reviews make for happiness and appreciation!_

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat down beside him on the hill nearby camp. "You seem really on edge these past few days."

"It's nothing for you to worry about." he replied, looking away into the distance. Kagome knew it was going to take some time to get him to crack on this one, as usual.

"Come on," she prodded gently, "You know you can tell me. It's obvious that you've not been yourself since Inukage joined us. Is there any reason why you don't trust him?" she asked.

"Not really. . ." Inuyasha began, softening to Kagome's urging, "It's just that he doesn't have any reason to want to help us. There's no gain in it for him. He said he'd never really given any thought to the jewel, and I can tell he's not lying about that." he told her. "I guess I've just gotten used to our routine." he told her, which meant that he was really only having a hard time adjusting to his cousin's presence. "It's strange having someone so similar to, well, me around." he offered further. "I know he can't be one of Naraku's pawns...but I'm still on high guard since he's got most of the jewel and the pieces are getting harder to find."

"Does it bother you that he..knew your father?" Kagome asked, venturing a little further since he had become so forthcoming.

"It's not that." Inuyasha said, clamming up a little again. "Like I said, I was used to the way things were with it just being the six of us. I guess I really don't see the point in running off to meet yet more of the family I never had when we could be searching for the jewel shards like always. It'll probably only complicate things more." he finished, getting up. "Let's go down and start making camp." he said, as he walked with her down the hill.

Kagome watched him as they went. She understood now; being around Inukage was stirring up emotions in Inuyasha that he didn't want to face, and he was feeling more threatened now that they were going completely off track to see another of his cousins. She hoped he would get more comfortable with it soon, and open up to his new family.

Inukage had just finished making a pile of firewood and had already collected water from the nearest spring for dinner. Inuyasha quietly offered a small thanks, and the group sat in relative silence until Sango, Miroku, and Kirara returned with Hachi. They actually returned sooner than they had expected, and there was some daylight left when they arrived.

"Hello everyone!" Hachi greeted them. "Miroku says you all are going on a journey. There won't be any fighting involved, right?" he asked nervously.

"There shouldn't be." Inukage told him. "With you're gracious help, it will only be a few days to the south; we'll try not to take up too much of your time." he said warmly. "It's just across the Inland Sea from Hiroshima." he told him.

"Where does your sister live on Futanashima?" Sango asked. She had heard of the island, but had never been. It wasn't very densely populated.

"The island dog clan lives in the Iya Valley." Inukage answered. "I can only assume they're still there. It's a smaller clan that has maintained their estates for centuries by being neutral. They have no real enemies, and don't try and expand their holdings. There is really no reason for them to have diminished and broken apart, as my clan did." he told them.

"Do you have any objections to us leaving in the morning?" Inukage asked Inuyasha. He didn't want him to feel that he was trying to leave him out of things. Even though no one said it, it was obvious that Inuyasha _was_ their de facto leader. He didn't want to upset that.

"Well, no." he said, an air of surprise in his voice. "The sooner we get this over with, the better, especially if it means we can find more jewel shards." he told him.

"Very well then." Inukage said. "We could break our journey near Nara and then on the coast of the inland sea before reaching Futanashima. How does that sound to everyone?" he asked. "It shouldn't take more time than that to reach the island, with the services of our obliging friends." he said, showing his appreciation once more. Everyone agreed, including Inuyasha who gave a small grunt of approval.

"Wow, this should be exciting!" Kagome said happily. "I've never been to Futanashima, but my family has talked about going to the Dogo Onsen hot springs there sometime. In my time, the island is called Shikoku instead of Futanashima." she told the group. She remembered from her history class that it had once had a different name than in present times.

"I've heard the Iya Valley is very beautiful." Sango added. "This could be a nice change of scenery." she said.

"I don't care, as long as we can get some help finding the rest of the jewel shards." Inuyasha said, his voice still tense. "So don't go expecting this to be a vacation."

"Relax, Inuyasha." Shippo said. "You really need to learn to have a good time and stop being so uptight." he told him.

"Why you little.." Inuyasha flared, "I'll show you uptight!" he said, taking a swing in Shippo's direction. Shippo quickly hid behind Kagome and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

Inukage looked up at the night's sky as the sound of the group grew faint. His mind was pulling at him again, and he could hear Kasumi's words coming back to him. "Your sister lives on Futanashima?" she asked excitedly. "I would love to go there and see the hot springs and beautiful mountains!" she said. "You must tell me what it is like so I can try and picture it in my mind." her voice echoed. Inukage closed his eyes, and tried to focus on the voices of his comrades instead. His memories surfacing without warning was really beginning to play at his nerves.

Meanwhile, at the ruins of Sakayama castle, something stirred in the darkness. It prowled the old ramparts of the castle, tossing debris out of it's way and knocking holes in the already fragile remains of the walls. The place was only a shell of what it had once been, and now it was just waiting to collapse upon itself. It issued an angry growl at the sight of the broken door in the shrine room; all that was left of the seal was a few small pieces of burned paper still stuck to the wood. It cursed itself for being too late, then calmed again. It had waited 500 years for it's revenge; it could wait a little longer to find it's prey now that it was free.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!!! Let me in on any suggestions, questions, and as always REVIEWS! _

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

Inukage really slept for perhaps the first time that night, but found little solace in it. His dreams seemed to betray him as well, for they only served to play back more painful memories of the past. Though he tried to wake, he found it impossible. Instead, the day that he had gone to seek an audience with Lord Sakayama played out in front of him in every detail.

"What's the meaning of this?" a man's voice boomed as he stood at the castle gates. Two of the guards had immediately blocked the way, questioning why he had come. It was obvious they were afraid of him; he could smell it on them.

"We caught this demon trying to gain entry to the castle grounds, my lord!" one of them stammered.

"Is that so?" he asked, leveling an suspicious and angry eye at Inukage. "Then I commend you both on retaining him."

"Please, please." Inukage appealed, holding his hands up in confusion. "I assure you I meant no harm at all. I only wished to speak with the lord of the castle. I assume that you are he, my noble sir?" he asked as politely as he could.

"I am Noburo Sakayama, and these are my lands." the lord said to him. "What could you possibly want to speak to me about?"

"I have been traveling in the area and recently noticed your lovely estate." Inukage began, knowing now that mentioning Kasumi at this point would indeed be foolish. It would be best to try and gain the lord's trust as a friend first. "As one that also comes from a noble family I couldn't help but appreciate what little I have seen. It would do me a great honor to make an acquaintance with one who keeps their domain so well." he told him. He knew only too well how to speak amongst nobility.

The lord's eyebrows perked, and a look of bemusement shone in his eye. "Nobility, you say?" he questioned, his tone full of skepticism. "Tell my, my good young man, from what noble house do you hail?"

Inukage bowed low to the man. "My father was Inukage, lord of the southern dog clans, and my mother was Kinome, daughter of Lord Hachiro of the Shinamori clan." he told him. He didn't understand why he was being met with such disdain. This Noburo seemed to have labeled him as some kind of threat already, and he didn't know why. Of course, he had been met many times before with such distrust due to his half demon nature, but he thought it would be different if he approached someone with such respect. Apparently, he was sorely mistaken, because Lord Sakayama threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh yes, Shinamori." he mused. "The man who sold his only daughter off to a pack of demons, and lived out the rest of his days in shame and poor health. The poor girl should have committed seppuku. That can hardly be called a _noble_ house." he sneered.

Inukage's eyes flared, and his fists clenched involuntarily. How dare this man speak in such a way about his mother and her family? And to call his father's people a "pack of demons". They had all had more honor in a single hair than this man had in his entire being. How Kasumi could possibly be his daughter confounded him. This man had the gall to stand before him and berate him as though he were some base monster that had crawled out of the forest, and yet _he _acted no better than a swine.

"Forgive me, my lord, if I have offended you in any way." he ground out. "I will humbly take my leave now, and shame your noble house no longer." he told him, and turned to go. He would just have to find some other way to visit with Kasumi. He had done nothing wrong, and neither had she. He certainly wasn't going to give up his friendship with her due to her father's closed mind.

"Hold it right there." Noburo said. "You're not going anywhere. I'm not going to have you wandering around here with who knows what kind of plot or scheme to defile my house in your brain. You must think I'm a fool not to know your _true_ intentions." he scoffed. "Surely you can't have expected me to buy that ruse of "wanting to make my acquaintance." he said.

Inukage should have fled then, it would have been simple. His speed was far superior to the two guards at the castle gate that were about to take him captive. But at that time, he could only stand and stare in shock as he tried to process Lord Noburo's words. What on earth was he talking about? A plot or scheme? Suddenly, there were spears at his neck, and rather than fight and risk killing one of the guards or Noburo himself, he went with them peacefully to the holding cells of the castle dungeon.

They lead him through the castle gates and up the path to the main keep. Once inside the hall, many of the residents inside gasped and began to whisper when they saw him. Inukage felt his anger rising again. This was utterly ridiculous. He had done no wrong in any way, and had been readily respectful, even when he was dealt a myriad of insults. He could break away at any time, but he ran the risk of harming the castle occupants in the ensuing fray now. As they led him through the halls, they came upon something that made his heart sink. There approaching them in the hallway, was Kasumi, who stopped short and stared in shock. Noburo turned and shot a quick look at Inukage, whose expression had already given him away.

"So now I see!" Noburo exploded. "It was my daughter you were after! Kasumi, get to your rooms immediately!" he railed. After a split second, she turned and did as she was told. "You may think that you are going to follow in the footsteps of that father of yours, but I am here to tell you now that my daughter will suffer no such fate as that pathetic Shinamori wench!" he bellowed, ordering the guards to hurry to their destination.

Inukage was close to exploding himself. If that pompous bastard made one more degrading remark about either of his parents, he wasn't sure that he would be able to stop himself. They led him down into the lower reaches of the castle, where makeshift cells of wood were lined against the walls and shoved him inside. Inukage stood inside as they left and fumed.

Inukage woke up suddenly with the sound of the cell door slamming still ringing in his ears. His fists were even clenched at his sides, and his body was on full alert. His patience was gradually fading as he slammed his fist into the ground beside him. It seemed that any good memories or dreams were not his to be had. After only a few days, he was constantly being reminded of the pain of his past.

The group set out the next morning, and Inukage thanked Kirara and Hachi again for their help as they flew over the land and he admired the scenery below. It certainly beat walking all the way to the edge of the sea and trying to cross by boat to the island.

"So do you think we'll make it to Nara before nightfall?" Inuyasha asked, turning to his cousin. He had never been that far down in the country before, and had no idea how long it might take.

"Oh yes, we should have plenty of time to find a place to set up camp." he said. His mood had improved somewhat from the previous night, the memory of his dream fading with the daylight.

"You've been there before? You know a place to camp to avoid trouble?" Inuyasha questioned. The last thing he wanted was more hassle with this trip.

"I assure you there's no need to worry." Inukage replied.

"I'll bet your sister will be so glad to see you!" Kagome said happily. "She's probably wondered what happened to you after all this time."

"I confess I've wondered about that myself." he told her. "I have no way of knowing if she ever discovered my fate. I can only hope she is still living." he said.

"If the clan is as stable as you said, I'm sure there's a good chance of it." Miroku said. Inukage smiled and nodded in response. His cousin was lucky to have such agreeable and positive companions. After the group fell silent again, Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to doze. He hoped this detour was over with as soon as possible.

"Hana, it's time to come in and wash up for dinner!" the headman's wife called to her daughter. The sun seemed to have gone down before she realized it. She couldn't help but be frightened still of her children being out after dark, even though the flesh eating demon had been destroyed by the odd band of travelers earlier that week. And with the half demon sealed in nearby Sakayama castle gone with them, their village could look forward to peace again. Her thoughts were disrupted by her daughters screams. She quickly ran outside in fear.

Her daughter stood staring at someone else that was standing in the road in front of their home. It seemed to be human at first, but it's disheveled black hair and eerie pale skin told her otherwise. It's clothes were ancient and tattered. "What do you want?" she stammered, pushing her daughter inside their small house.

"The half demon that was sealed in the castle, where is he?" a voice rasped. She couldn't see the beings face, but heard its breathing coming in hissing rasps.

"He was freed a few days ago, and left with those that freed him. He is no longer in this area." she said as bravely as she could. She had heard of creatures like this before; it was an onryou, a vengeance seeking ghost, as far as she could tell. She stood shaking, and the thing shuffled back in the opposite direction, toward the old castle. She breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing they needed was more supernatural troubles.

The creature made its way slowly back to the castle. It's anger had risen again. How was it supposed to find it's wretched enemy now? It would have to concoct a plan to lure him back to the castle. That was, after all, what it wanted. It wanted him to suffer with all the reminders of his past around him. It wanted him to suffer as it had suffered. For all eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **_Moving along...as always __**please**__ read n' review, and send me any suggestions or questions as well. THANKS!_

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

Inukage looked down at the sea passing below him. Their trip had gone without incident thus far, and the two days it had taken them to get to the coast had passed quickly. It would be a few hours before they could see Futanashima on the horizon, but his heart was already quickening it's pace. He hoped against hope that his sister was still alive. He had tried to put the possibility that she wasn't out of his mind, but 500 years was a long time by almost any standard, even for demons and half demons. It wasn't long before they could see the coastline and then the mountains rising up underneath them.

"Wow, it really is beautiful!" Kagome said as she watched the mist rising from the myriad of steep valleys.

"My sister lives on the west end of the valley." Inukage told them, pointing them in the correct direction. "Their castle is on the edge of a lake at the base of the mountain. It shouldn't be hard to find." he said.

Inukage kept a sharp eye out and scanned the landscape slowly. Hopefully, he would find that it looked the same as he remembered. His mind still reasoned that it wouldn't hurt to look for remnants of the castle that the forest had reclaimed, if it had been abandoned for some time. His fears were soon laid to rest, and called out to the others happily when he saw it. The group landed on the shore of the lake nearby the castle.

"Should we expect a warm welcome, or do we need to keep on our toes?" Inuyasha asked. "I'd like to be ready if the guards let their swords speak for them." he told him.

"Oh no, I don't see any reason to be worried." Inukage said, waving off Inuyasha's wariness. "Just let me do the talking."

"Who goes there?" a large and heavily armored guard asked as they drew close. His eyes were a bright green and his steel colored hair made them stand out all the more.

"It is I, Inukage, brother to Lady Yurisana." Inukage called out to him. "I am here to see my sister."

"There were rumors that you were dead, or exiled." the guard told him, his face easing as soon as Inukage drew close. "We could only assume they were true since you hadn't been around in, how long has it been? Five hundred years or a little more?" he asked.

"It is good to see you, Ryumatsu." Inukage said smiling. "I see you're still comfortable with your job as master of the guard. After so long, doesn't it get boring?" he jibed playfully.

"You know me. I've never been one to want for very much. I'm too lazy." he laughed. "Tojiro, go and fetch Lord Yoru and Lady Yurisana. Our lady has missed her brother greatly." he said to the younger guard standing nearby. "And who are your friends?" he asked as he opened the gate. Inukage introduced everyone quickly, and Ryumatsu gave him a sideways glance as he led them through the gate. "You sure keep some strange company." he told him jokingly as they made their way to the main hall.

As they approached, the door opened and a figure stepped through. It was a tall and rather stern looking man, with long braided hair and a goatee that was trimmed and cut close. His hair was the same plantium color as Ryumatsu's, but his eyes were a deeper green. He gave a short nod in their direction. Then, another figure appeared behind him, but continued onto the path to greet them. She looked almost completely human, her hair was black, but her features had a slight sharpness to them and her eyes were the same gold as Inuyasha's.

"Brother!" she exclaimed, her eyes full of amazement. "Where have you been? We all feared you dead!" she said, throwing her arms around him.

"That is a tale for another time, sister." he said, returning her embrace. "For just now, I would greatly appreciate it if my friends and I could ask a favor of you and your husband, Lord Yoru." he said, looking up at the man standing at the top of the steps. He turned and walked back inside.

"Let's talk about it over a good meal." Yurisana said. "I'm sure you all are in want of food and a comfortable place to sleep."

Everyone's face lit up as they followed Yurisana inside the castle and to the guest quarters. Inukage introduced everyone along the way. Yurisana looked at Inuyasha several times, but did not ask any questions. The rooms she led them to were quite large and looked very comfortable.

"You can make yourselves as comfortable as you wish. The servants will be in shortly to assist you with anything you may need or want. Dinner will be served shortly as well." she said, bowing as she left them to settle in. Inukage left with her.

"Wow look at how grand this place is!" Shippo mused. "I don't think we've ever stayed somewhere this fancy before!

"I agree, and the hospitality is certainly not lacking." Miroku agreed. "And with such a beautiful hostess, I'm not sure I can bring myself to part with this place." he sighed.

"What was that?" Sango said, readying Hiraikotsu to give him a good thrashing.

"Nothing at all." Miroku said, cowering in fear.

"Well, what do you think about your cousin's home Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "She certainly is very nice."

"It's just another castle." Inuyasha said, settling in against a wall. "I just want to get in and out of here as fast as possible. While we sit here and lounge, Naraku is still out looking for the jewel shards and ways to trick us." he told her.

Kagome made no reply, but she looked at him sadly. He didn't seem any more receptive of meeting his family than he had before their talk on the hill. She decided she would try and talk to him about it later when she could get him alone.

"Now, you must tell me what in the world is going on, Inukage. I don't see or hear a peep from you in five centuries, and then you show up on my doorstep with six other people in tow." Yurisana said as she opened the doors to her chambers and led her brother in. "And who is that man that favors cousin Inutaisho? It's obvious he must be some relation to us." she said.

"He is Inutaisho's _son_." he told her. "His mother was human as well." he told her. "As for the rest, they are his companions in the midst of an important quest. They freed me from the seal that has bound me all these hundreds of years. I offered to try and help them as repayment." he explained. "You needn't worry; they are as an honorable a group of people as you are wont to find." he said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to sound as if they were a burden." she said. "It's not that...it's just that I worry so for you, little brother." she said sadly. "You've always been so restless, and it hurts me that you've never been able to find happiness or peace."

Inukage smiled and rolled his eyes a little. "Little brother, still?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come now, Yurisana, you may be, at best, half an hour older than me." he chided.

"But still.." she said, trailing off. "What is it that brings you here?" she asked, changing the subject. "You said you were trying to help your companions. And what of this Inuyasha, Inutaisho's son? I didn't know he had any children besides Sesshoumaru. He seems awfully on guard." she said.

"He has had a difficult life, I'm afraid. He said he never knew his father, and that his mother died when he was a child. I think it's safe to assume Sesshoumaru wanted no part of trying to help his younger sibling. You know his feelings on humans in general." he said.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I still hold out hope that he will come around one day." she said. "You said you were under seal for all this time?" she asked in shock, suddenly remembering what he had said. "How did such a fate befall you?"

A dark look came into Inukage's eyes. "Let's just say for now that I encountered a human whose distaste for our kind matches Sesshoumaru's hatred of humans." he said.

"Our kind? Brother, please tell me that you aren't still struggling with our nature. There's nothing wrong with being a half demon." she told him.

"Perhaps not, but of course most demons and humans alike don't feel that way." he said in return, walking past her to stare out her open doors into the valley beyond. The air was thick with the scent of damp foliage and mountain air.

"That is true, but those are not the people to concern yourself with. Look at your friends for example. None of them care one bit that you are a half demon. The people who mistreat you for that simple fact are not worth worrying over." she told him for what seemed like the thousandth time in their lives, even after so long. There was no reply. A servant suddenly appeared in the doorway, telling them that dinner was being served.

"I need to ask a favor of you.We need a way to search a large area in a short period of time. I was hoping that you may have some suggestions." Inukage told her before they left the room. "Do you think you can speak to Yoru about it?" he asked.

"Let's wait until after dinner." she said, smiling. "It won't hurt to get in some good food and relaxation before you run off again."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **_Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing! Also, I'm gonna take a minute to pimp my other stories a little bit...__**First Alliances **__is the fic that precedes this one, and__**Legacy of Emptiness **__is my first long fic and is Sesshoumaru-centric (my personal vote as my best so far). I also have a couple of shorter Inuyasha fics and a one shot Yu Yu Hakusho fic, so if you wanna check any of 'em out I sure would appreciate it. THANKS EVERYONE!_

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

"What are your suggestions on this?" Yurisana asked her husband as they settled in for the night after eating. "What do you think would be the best way to help Inukage and his friends?"

"I'll let you handle these matters." came the short reply. "You won't hear any objection from me, whatever you decide." he said.

"You've never been fond of brother, have you?" she asked, a touch of unhappiness in her voice. The few times her brother had been to see her since her marriage, her husband had never been very warm toward him. But then, Yoru wasn't very warm to most people; in fact, everyone was surprised at just how much affection he showed _her_, which was still rather minimal.

"It's not that." he replied matter of factly. "I just don't see the need to concern myself with what he does. I think it's rather unfortunate that he hasn't settled down to the quiet of a peaceful life, instead of gallivanting all over the country." he told her.

"Yes." she replied with a sigh. "I wish he could find some peace in his life."

"It's hard to find what you are seeking when you do not look in the correct place." Yoru replied. "I don't see why he objects so to finding a suitable wife and building his own domain. He could rebuild the southern clan, if he wanted to make the effort." he said.

Yurisana said nothing in reply. She knew that had never been her brother's desire. He had wanted to be free from all the formality that went with being a noble lord, and felt he wouldn't be accepted as heir anyway. All his life, he seemed to be looking into the distance for something, never being satisfied with what he already had. It seemed he had always thought he should be one or the other, rather than half human or half demon, as though not being fully either meant he was truly lacking something.

On the other side of the castle, the group of visitors prepared to turn in for the night as well. Inuyasha hadn't said much of anything during dinner, even when Yurisana tried to make conversation with him, being interested in getting to know her new cousin. Inuyasha had replied mostly with a few nods and vocalizations, until she finally gave up. Even now, he was silently settling near the door of the chamber they were all sleeping in that opened to the outdoors.

"What's with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked Kagome as she readied the bed that had been made for her. "He seems more grumpy than usual." he commented.

"I think he's just uncomfortable since he's in a new place." Kagome whispered to him. She had wanted to talk to Inuyasha that night, but found that everyone was settling in for sleep quickly. She would try another time; she found her eyelids growing heavy as well.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep. Being in this place _had_ made him uncomfortable. It was just a little too reminiscent of the place he had grown up in, before his mother had died. Of course, they had stayed in noble houses before this, but something about the place just made him think of the past. Yurisana had tried to make conversation with him at dinner, but he wasn't in the mood for polite conversation. She was very kind of course, but he didn't really see the point in getting to know her. This was more than likely the only time they would be here anyway.

Sleep found him faster than he would have thought, but the atmosphere seemed to bring on dreams of his childhood. An old memory came back that he rarely thought of, and played itself out for him in his mind.

"_Whatcha doin'?" Inuyasha had asked. A group of three other little boys about his age were standing around a bed of flowers in one of the gardens, pulling them up and casting them into the koi pond nearby. "You better stop; you'll get in trouble!" he told them._

"_Mind your own business, half breed!" one of the boys snapped at him. "Go away and leave us alone! You can't play with us!" he jeered. Inuyasha wandered away, and thought nothing else about it until the next day when the lord of the house came looking for him and his mother._

"_See here, what that little monster has done!" he shouted, pointing to the ruined flowers. "That half breed destroyed my garden of irises! This is the thanks I get for taking you in?" he belowed, causing Inuyasha's mother to clutch him tightly to her. She said nothing, and only bowed her head in fear. _

"_But mother, I didn't do it!" Inuyasha told her once the lord had left. He was terrified that she might be angry, thinking he had._

"_I know." she whispered, and her tears fell again as she held Inuyasha tight._

Inuyasha woke with a start, and was disoriented for a moment when he saw his surroundings. Where was he? He wasn't still...of course not. That was so many years ago, and his mother was no longer alive. Aggravated, he got up and opened the door, stepping outside. He would get no more sleep that night. Shortly afterward, Kagome joined him. She had woken when he opened the door and the night breeze drifted in.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly. She could tell something was troubling him.

"I just can't sleep, that's all." he told her. But he knew she wouldn't leave it at that. He almost smiled to himself. He would almost worry if she did.

"I know something's still bothering you." she said. "Why not just talk about it and get it off your chest?" she urged.

"I guess being here just reminds me a little too much of my childhood home." he told her. "I don't have a whole lot of happy memories of that place." he said, thinking back to his dream earlier.

"You don't want to try and get to know Yurisana at all?" she asked. "She is awfully kind. Don't you think it would be nice to at least get to know some of your family a little? You may have just found out about them, but it's never too late to get close to them." she advised. She knew how lonely a life he had led. That didn't mean it always had to be that way. "And are you getting any more comfortable about Inukage being around?" she asked. He hadn't seemed to be any more receptive of him either.

"I don't mind it so much." he said "It's still strange having another half demon like me around though." he told her. "You remember when I told you that after a while I realized the only place I had only had me in it?" he asked her. She nodded. It had been after they had helped Jinenji. "Well I guess I kind of got used to it being that way." he told her. "I don't figure there's much use in getting to know all these people. I'll probably never be back here. And Inukage will have to find his own life sooner or later. We're not going to be searching for the jewel shards forever." he said.

"But it doesn't mean that you can't visit them and enjoy their company." she told him. "One day, Sota and I will be grown and living away from mom as well. But we'll still come back and visit her, and each other. It's what families do." she explained.

"Ehn, I dunno." Inuyasha said, shrugging. "I don't know if I would want to get used to all that or not." he told her.

"But you would want to continue seeing the people you care about, right?" she asked.

"You should try and get back to bed." he said, meaning that he didn't want to discuss it further. "Don't worry about me, I probably won't sleep anymore tonight." he said, turning to look up at the moon, which had a slight haze over it. The night was warm, and humid as well.

Kagome got up and went inside, knowing that there was no use in trying to get him to talk anymore. They _weren't _going to be searching for the jewel shards forever. When everything was over, and Naraku was defeated, what would happen to all of them? Wouldn't Inuyasha want to still see all of them? Wouldn't he still want to see her? Worse, what if some of them didn't survive the battle with Naraku? She shook her head then to ward off the thought. She couldn't let herself think of such things.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **_Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing, and for checking out my other stories too! I really do appreciate it. Anyway, moving along, or trying to...I'm still kind of having a little trouble with writer's block...so suggestions and what not are appreciated as well._

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

Inukage cracked an eyelid when he heard Kagome come back into the room. He assumed that Inuyasha would be staying outside. He had only been dozing when Inuyasha had awoken suddenly and left. He suspected that he had been having a nightmare of some kind, but that wasn't his business. After all, Inuyasha wasn't the only one who wasn't sleeping due to bad memories; they had been plaguing him all night, as usual.

Inukage had stood in the shifty wooden cell and fumed. He could tear the place apart if he so chose. All he had wanted to do was approach the family with kindness for Kasumi's sake, with the hopes that their growing friendship could be accepted. He hadn't expected it to go this badly. He knew that demons and humans alike often looked down upon their half breed cousins, but he had done nothing to warrant this kind of behavior. Horror struck him as he wondered what Kasumi must be thinking right then.

"You are not to go anywhere near the lowest floor of the castle, do you understand?" Noburo ordered loudly. "I'm not having you within a hundred feet of that wretch!" he shouted.

"Father, don't you think you are getting a little too upset?" she asked calmly. "After all, what has he done? He didn't try to harm anyone and went peacefully to be _imprisoned_." she stressed. "If he had any malicious intent, he could easily have escaped." she told him.

"Don't be so naive!" her father shouted, his anger mounting further. "It's _you_ he wants! He wants to steal you away from me just the same as that mother of his was taken from Shinamori!" His face was turning red now at the thought. "I'm lucky to still have _you_, after your brothers were killed in battle. Don't think for a minute that I will risk otherwise!" he told her.

"What do you intend to do with him?" Kasumi asked. She was terrified that her father would try and execute him. Being half demon, didn't he have enough strength to break free of his incarceration? He had spoken of how powerful a demon his father was. If that was so, why did he stay?

"It would be useless to try and execute him as I would a human." her father said, making her heart pound with it's next beat. "I will have to send a search party for a powerful monk or priestess that can eliminate him or put him under seal. Until then, he will remain where he is." he told her, to show that he would hear no argument. He knew her feelings on execution and the like. When she did not respond, he turned and left the room. He couldn't afford to lose her, he just _couldn't_. She was the only child he had left, and his only hope at continuing his line.

Night came and Inukage sat quietly in his cell, debating the consequences of breaking free. He was certainly capable of doing so, but how many of the castle residents would he have to hurt or worse before he reached the castle walls? He knew the chaos that would ensue and the danger it would cause for potentially innocent bystanders. And what of Kasumi? What effect would it have on their friendship? It was getting late, and he decided he would think about it the next day as he stretched out on the ragged mat that had been placed on the floor.

Kasumi crept quietly down the stairs that led to the lowest floor of the castle where prisoners were kept. Of course, she had no intent of heeding her father's commands. She had to warn Inukage what was going to happen to him if he didn't escape. And she wanted to know why he had chosen to stay at all. It just didn't make any sense. She peeped around a corner to see the lone guard snoring at his post. She smiled to herself; she could have hardly expected more. Counting on the soldier's lax determination had been the reason she had come. She slipped quietly past him and around the corner to where Inukage was. He nearly jumped up when he noticed it was her.

"Kasumi, what are you doing down here?" he whispered sharply. "Your father will tear the place apart if he finds out!"

"I don't care." she whispered just as forcefully. "What are you still doing here anyway? Why don't you make your escape? Father intends the worst for you!" she said as quietly as she was able.

"That doesn't surprise me." Inukage said with a scoff. "You would think I was the most horrible and dangerous beast that ever walked the land to hear him speak." he told her, stretching out again and propping his head and back on the cell wall.

"This is all my fault." she said forlornly. "I should have told you directly not to try and speak to him. But..I didn't think you would really try." she told him.

Inukage shot up again, agitated. "Why?" he asked. "I told you plainly that it was my intent. Did you really think I had such little honor as to tell you such a thing for the purpose of filling you with hot air?" he asked, insulted. Surely she knew that he was fond of her, and wanted to continue to be her friend...but was that all? A dawning realization had come over him. Had he sat quietly in a prison cell to prove that to her? Or was it something more, now that he thought of it?

"I'm so sorry." she said, tears coming to her eyes. "I guess I just thought. .that you knew.."she trailed off, unable to say it. She lowered her head and cast her eyes to the floor so he wouldn't see her tears.

"That I knew what?" he asked, still irritated. "That your father would hate me the moment he saw me, just for being what I am?" he asked, his whispering voice almost a hiss. "I don't know why I expected it to be so easy. Foolishly, I thought that one who approached another nobleman with respect and honor would be treated in like kind, no matter their appearance." he flustered. "I'm disgusted with my own naivete." he told her, lying back down and scowling at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you run when they took you?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Why did you allow them to bring you down here, and put you in such shame? You deserve none of this. You are one of the most honorable people I have ever met, why subject yourself to his brutish antics?" she asked desperately.

"For _you_!" Inukage nearly shouted before he knew it. He was only inches away from her now, having rushed up to the cell door suddenly. "To be _near_ you, to be _with_ you!" He felt his face grow hot, and his hands beginning to tremble. He couldn't believe he had just blurted those statements out.

Kasumi's tears broke free then, and he heard her draw in a sharp breath. "Forgive me!" she pleaded, reaching through the small square holes of the cell door to grasp his hands. "I wanted to tell you not to come and speak to my father! I wanted to tell you to leave me and never come back, for your own sake! I knew how my father would react, but I selfishly let you return to me! I only wanted to be near you again...and told myself that every time would be the last time I would allow it before sending you away broke my heart forever!" she told him, tears dripping onto the dry dirt floor beneath her. "But I just couldn't do it..my weakness has been the cause of all of this!" she said with despair. "Please, I beg you, free yourself from this place and worry not for me or anyone else. I am not worthy of your suffering."

Inukage grasped her hands tightly, a painful lump forming in his throat as well. "I will not." he half choked out. "We will find a way to right this, I swear it." he told her determinedly. She didn't reply, only leaned her head against the hard cell door. "Return to your rooms now, before anyone finds out you were here. But you must come and see me again tomorrow night after the guard falls asleep." he said, making her smile a little. She silently slid away from him and walked slowly back toward the stairs. He _would_ find a way for them to be together; he swore it to himself. There was no real reason for it to be wrong. None.

The sound of a bird chirping outside roused him from his thoughts, and a dim gray light played through the rice paper on the doors leading outside. Had he been asleep? It was nearly dawn. Or had his thoughts kept him awake all night? He shook his head to clear it; it made no difference. Instead, he got up and left the room quietly to go and speak with his sister. His restlessness was growing again, after only one night there. He needed to find out if she had a way to help them.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **_Thanks to all for reading and reviewing!!! Continuing on...hopefully my next little plot device isn't too lame. As always, suggestions and input are always welcome. And I do luv my reviews!!_!

**Disclaimer: **idontowninuyasha

Inukage made his way toward his sister's chamber. Surely she was up by now, noble households were always run on a tight schedule. He hoped that she had talked to Yoru the night before about helping them. Yoru was quiet and reserved, but he had many resources. Though he seemed aloof at times, he had never hesitated to make them available to Yurisana should she or anyone in her family need them. He hoped that was still the case.

"You're up early." she commented when he entered the room. "I would have thought that you needed more rest after your journey." she said, her back to him. She had opened the doors to her rooms to let the still cool, but humid morning air in.

"Is there anything you can do to help my companions?" he asked, getting straight to the point. He _was_ tired, but trying to sleep any longer would have been useless.

"Yoru has sent for something that he thinks can help." she told him, turning around. "It should arrive here by tomorrow afternoon."

"What is it?" he asked. He hoped it would be something that could be of real use. He would feel terrible if he had led the others all this way for something trivial.

"It is something that is akin to a compass." she explained. "It was used on a time by demons that lived in the mountains seeking precious stones and stones imbued with spiritual energy. If a piece of the stone they were searching for was placed inside it, the piece would turn in the direction that the same kind of stone could be found." she told him. "It was made by an ancient and skilled sage centuries ago. One of Yoru's cousins had gained it in some spoil years ago, and never had any use for it." she told him.

Inukage smiled. They _hadn't_ come all this way for nothing. "Thank you, Yurisana. I hope one day I can repay you for all the times you have helped me. You must tire of it." he said.

Yurisana approached him and reached out for his hand. "The best way for you to repay me is by finding peace for yourself." she told him. "It would make me so happy to see you settle down and have a family of your own one day, instead of constantly wandering in your restlessness."

"I thought I had found peace." he said to his sister. "It turns out I was gravely mistaken. All I got for my foolish trust was five hundred years of nothingness."

"Tell me what happened, brother, please." she asked with pleading eyes.

Inukage stood silently for a moment. He didn't really want to discuss it in full detail with anyone. The memories that had been haunting him thus far were bad enough. He didn't know how long it would take for him to gain closure on everything that had happened. Though five hundred years had passed, it all seemed to have taken place yesterday for him.

"I struck up a. .friendship, if you will, with a young noble lady. Needless to say, her father was less than happy when he found out about my heritage. I was imprisoned, then after a time, promises were made that I too readily believed. It was my believing them that led to my fate." he told her.

Yurisana said nothing, but her eyes told Inukage her feelings. "I am sorry, sister, I shouldn't have told you." he said at her pained expression.

"No, it's not that. It's just so senseless, the way people react to these things. I have never understood what seems so threatening about it. Humans and demons both often seem to have some strange aversion to a mixture of the two races." she opined. "I think it was only easier for me because, being a woman, I was not to be considered a threat. The human could be bred out of my line after a few generations." she said in a far away tone.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Inukage asked her then. "I have always wondered. You loved mother as we all did. Doesn't it pain you that even in your grandchildren, there will probably be very little of her to see?" he asked.

"How was I to chose, brother?" she asked. "Either way, she or father would have diminished through our line after a time. I know of very few half demons, so it's not as if I could have searched out a marriage alliance with one. What would you have had me do?" she asked.

"Forgive me, Yurisana." he answered. "I was not trying to demean your choices. But now, perhaps, you understand my feelings a little better. It is a cruel hand that fate has dealt us, having to give up one side of our being for another." he said.

"But you would have, for this woman whose father imprisoned you?" she asked.

"Yes." he said after a moment. "I would have, for Kasumi."

Yurisana smiled. "Perhaps then, brother, you understand _my_ feelings a little better." she told him. "It doesn't matter, just as it didn't matter to mother and father that they were from two different races of beings. The only thing that matters is that you spend your life with someone that you love and that makes you happy, no matter what lineage they claim." she said. "That is a choice we all must make."

Inukage embraced her then; he didn't realize how much he missed his sister. "I want to thank you again, for all you have done. Hopefully one day, I will make you happy by finding a way to live my life without regret." he said, to cheer her up.

"You may want to make sure your comrades are roused." she said to him. "Breakfast will be served soon, and they may want to bathe beforehand."

Inukage nodded and left the room. The others should be up by now. When he entered the room, a servant was already there making sure that everyone had clean clothes and was informing them that baths were ready for all of them. They all seemed quite pleased, except for Inuyasha, who didn't reply. After a moment, he walked out into the gardens by himself without a word. Inukage followed.

"My sister tells me that a special type of compass is on it's way here for our use." he said when he caught up with him. "It was specially made to find stones that were rare or held special powers. Do you think something of that nature will prove useful in finding the jewel shards?" he asked.

"Maybe. Is there a price for it?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't expect that something like that would come without one. It sounded like a valuable instrument.

"Oh no, it hasn't been used in years, apparently." Inukage said. "My sister's husband is quite adept at finding dusty treasures that can be very useful. He's been around for quite some time, and has many connections." he told him.

"Must be nice to be able to get help like that." Inuyasha said. "I've never been one to rely on much. I'd rather take care of things on my own."

"It's unfortunate, that your parents died when you were so young." Inukage said. "It must have made for a difficult life."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing to do about it now." Inuyasha said, not wanting to talk about it. "When will this thing you're talking about get here?" he asked.

"My sister tells me it should be here by tomorrow afternoon." Inukage replied.

"Good." Inuyasha said. "Then we can get on with looking for the jewel shards."

"Feel free to make yourself at home while we're here." Inukage said. "You can help yourself to whatever you need." he told him.

"No thanks." Inuyasha said. "I think I'll just wander around."

"Very well." Inukage repiled. "Breakfast will be served in a little while if you're hungry. Do you want me to tell Kagome and the others where you are?" he asked.

"If you want." Inuyasha said. "I'll be around."

Inukage nodded and headed back inside. He could tell Inuyasha was uncomfortable being there, and wondered if it had anything to do with his past. They seemed to be a _little_ more at ease with each other at least. Something told him they had more in common than either of them figured.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: **Well folks, I'm going to take a shot at the next chapter. I'm trying to get over my massive case of writer's block, so bear with me, it may not be the greatest, but I have to try. Any suggestions and ideas are surely welcome!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Night seemed a little darker in the ruins of Sakayama castle. It only served to fuel the bitterness and hatred that kept the spirit in existence. At one time, the castle was bright and full of people. It could have still been so, if. . .

"It's such a shame, to sit here alone in the darkness with your animosity as your only companion." a voice said suddenly out of the shadows. The spirit took it's guard immediately. It hadn't heard anyone or anything approach.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" it hissed. A shape appeared out of the darkness, holding something glowing in it's hand. A strange form came forward; a white baboon, or something wearing it's pelt at any rate, stood before it. The spirit's eyes strayed to the glow emanating from it's right hand. Something about it was mesmerizing, it felt drawn to it, and couldn't look away.

"Allow me to introduce myself." the stranger said. "You may call me Naraku. I have a favor to ask of you." it said.

"A favor?" the spirit asked, it's eyes still fixed on the pale glow. "Why should I help you? I've never even seen you before." it said.

"Ah, but my suggestion benefits us both." Naraku said. "Certainly you remember the band of strangers that came to the village below some days ago. One of them was a half demon, such as the one that was sealed in this castle for a time." he began. "Surely you were lurking in the shadows of this castle when they came here."

The spirit's eyes flared. It _had_ seen the half demon this Naraku spoke of. It reminded him so much of the other, the one that had been sealed here. But it stayed in the shadows, content to be out of sight for the moment. It hadn't developed a good enough plan to exact it's revenge at the time. It still hadn't, not one that would cause enough suffering for it to be satisfied.

"As you may be unaware," Naraku went on, "the one you seek revenge against has become a companion to the other half demon and his comrades. I will give you this piece of the shikon jewel, which will make you more powerful and help you to exact your vengeance." he explained. "In return, you must kill the other half demon, called Inuyasha, and the others in his group for me. This will also benefit you as it will cause great pain to the one you hate, the one that was once sealed inside this very castle. Thus your vengeance will be complete." Naraku finished, drawing closer so the spirit could see the shard he was holding.

"Inuyasha?" the spirit asked, even more amazed at the jewel fragment now that Naraku had come closer.

"Yes." Naraku said. "And those that travel with him. A monk named Miroku, a demon slayer called Sango, and Kagome, a priestess, all travel with him, as well as a demon fox child called Shippo."

"They will all die." it said, reaching out it's hand for the shard as if hypnotized. The movement seemed almost involuntary, irresistible. It's mind was filled with the glow and power that radiated from it.

"Very well." Naraku said, his voice full of amusement. "Then take this shard; it will draw them back here to you. There will be no need for you to even hunt them." he said with satisfaction.

The spirit quickly took the shard, and felt a surge of energy pulse through it. It hadn't even noticed that Naraku had already gone. It threw back it's head and laughed; a distorted and evil sound. It would have it's revenge now for certain, with all the power that was surging through it. All it had to do was wait for it's prey to come. For some reason, it believed what the strange beast Naraku had said. If it wasn't true, it didn't matter. It had the power now to hunt the object of it's hate no matter where he went.

"The gardens are quite lovely at night." Yurisana said to Inuyasha's back. She didn't want to pry at him, especially having just met him, but he was her cousin after all. He seemed more brooding than even her brother, she thought with a smile.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, turning a little to look at her.

"You seem troubled." she began. "I have no wish to offend you, but perhaps if you spoke with someone about it, you would feel better. Strangers are sometimes better confidants than even those closest to you." she told him. She received no answer. She decided to try harder. "Did you grow up in a place similar to this?" she asked. "Brother tells me that you are our cousin Inutaisho's son."

Inuyasha turned quickly then, an expression of shock and something akin to agitation on his features. "Yes, for a while anyway. I never knew my father." he said, hoping she would go away.

"For a while?" she asked, her tone smooth and interested.

"My mother died when I was just a kid." he said. He felt himself becoming tense at reliving these memories once again.

"But you didn't stay at the castle where you lived after she passed?" she asked. She hoped with every statement that she wasn't being too bold for him to tell her to mind her own business.

"No. Let's just say I wasn't exactly welcome there after she was gone." he said with a trace of bitterness.

"I see." she said quietly. "Then you and my brother should get along well. He has felt the sting of unacceptance in his life as well due to his nature." she told him.

"Why sit around and talk about all that junk?" Inuyasha said, irritated. He was tired of people trying to get him to "talk about his feelings". He didn't mind talking with Kagome sometimes, but he still had trouble with even that. It seemed no one had any respect for his 'feelings' at all; if they did they wouldn't bother him so much. They didn't seem to want to be understanding of his feelings on trusting others and give him time to come to terms with those.

"Because, whether or not you want to talk about it, the things that were painful for you are still carried with you every day. It affects you as well as those around you. If you can find someone you trust enough to tell your feelings to, it will help these things to not be so painful." she told him. "Life can be very lonely indeed when you place your trust in no one, it's one of the most fulfilling things to know that you have a strong bond with others, as a friend or otherwise." she said, turning to go. She hoped Inuyasha would at least think about it.

He watched her go in silence. He _did_ feel better when he and Kagome had one of their talks, but he didn't want to overburden her with things from his past that neither of them could change. Also, when he did open up to Kagome, fleeting images often came to mind of Kikyo's devastating words when she thought he had betrayed her. If he hadn't opened up to her so much, she couldn't have said those things. He was no fool, of course he knew that he shouldn't live so guarded. He just didn't know how to feel comfortable with being open again yet. Not yet.

"Forgive my sister, she means well." Inukage said as he approached, having seen his sister talking to Inuyasha. He had come seeking him to ask him if he was going to join everyone for the night. "I'm certain she was out here trying to counsel you in some way. She does that with everyone, I'm afraid." he told him.

"It's no big deal." Inuyasha replied. It could have been a lot worse, he had decided. She was a nice lady, it didn't feel right to him to become angry with her. He sensed that she truly didn't ask those questions and say those things just to be nosy. She really _did _care, though she hardly knew him.

"Are you coming in for the night?" Inukage asked. "The others are ready to settle in for the evening meal and ready themselves for bed. The instrument I spoke with you about should be here early tomorrow afternoon as I said." he told him, turning to go.

"Yeah, I'll be in." Inuyasha said, looking up at the stars.

"Very well. I'll tell the others." Inukage said, walking away.

"Hey Inukage" Inuyasha said, causing his cousin to stop and turn around. "If I come across as a jerk sometimes, it's not intentional." he said, still looking away. "I'm just not used to getting to know people, I guess." he said. He didn't _want_ to act confrontational. It was just the only defense mechanism he had learned to use to keep from being hurt by others. It was almost second nature to him by now. Would he be happier if he learned to let his guard down? He didn't know.

Inukage smiled. "No offense taken." he said. "Come in when you like." he told him, leaving him with his thoughts. Inuyasha must have listened to at least some of whatever his sister had said to him. He seemed a little more at peace. He looked at the soft glow coming from the castle as he approached, and a chill suddenly crept up his spine. Something wasn't right. He didn't know what it might be, but he suddenly had a bad feeling that an ill wind was about to blow their way.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **_Well, I'm going to try and continue on...hopefully the suckage isn't too bad so far...any feedback at this point would be GREATLY helpful, so any suggestions and reviews are fully welcomed. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

"What a pleasant surprise." Inukage said with an air of satisfaction the next morning, as his comrades were rising to go about their day. "Our compass of sorts has arrived early." Yurisana had come to him just before the sun was up to tell him a messenger had arrived bearing the object.

"Good," Inuyasha said, sliding Tessaiga into the belt of his hakama. "That means we can get back to our search."

"Won't you at least have breakfast before you leave?" Yurisana asked from the doorway of their guest chambers, having appeared there a moment before. "It would be a shame to start such a long journey with an empty stomach." she told them. Everyone agreed heartily, especially Miroku, and even Inuyasha gave a grunt of approval.

After the morning meal was finished, Yurisana walked with the guests out to the main gate of the castle to bid them farewell. She trailed behind somewhat, keeping pace with that of her brother as they made their way down the path.

"You must promise that you will not wait so long for your next visit, brother." she said to him with a playful smile. "You know that you will always be welcome here. Hopefully, you will return next time with a lighter heart." she told him, squeezing his arm.

"It will not be so long next time." he told her, his expression soft. As for the lighter heart, he was willing to make no promises. What did he have now to lighten his life? He was lucky his sister was still alive. Everyone else he had known was long gone. Starting over was hard to imagine and even harder to accept or undertake.

Yurisana handed him a small box. "Your navigator is within." she told him. "I hope that it is useful to you and your companions, and that you find the outcome you seek."

Inukage opened the box and looked inside. His eyebrows rose involuntarily when he looked at the object. It was little more than a river sandstone, with a crude hole in the middle and eight rudimentary lines protruding from it indicating direction.

"Place part of this jewel you are looking for in the center, and the direction line will glow where you can find the nearest counterpart." she told him. "The glowing line will change if you need to turn in another direction."

"It's better than nothing." Inukage said, stifling a sigh. It just wasn't quite what he was expecting. "Tell Yoru that we are deeply grateful." he instructed. Yurisana nodded her consent. They exchanged a brief hug, and she watched her brother catch up with the others as they exited the gate. She hoped she would see him again as the gate closed on their retreating forms.

"So, what's the deal with this navigational tool or whatever?" Inuyasha asked as Hachi and Kirara ascended and made their way towards the sea.

"Well, it should be of _some_ help." Inukage began slowly. He wasn't sure what his cousin's reaction to the tool would be. "I'm afraid it's not quite as advanced as I would have imagined." he said, opening the box for the others to see.

"What are we supposed to do with some dumb rock?" Inuyasha asked, his voice rising. "It's just an old river stone that someone carved some lines into!"

Inukage explained to him how the instrument worked, but Inuyasha was far from convinced. Kagome intervened before his temper got too heated, and offered her opinion. "Come on, Inuyasha, any help is better than none." she said. "After all, if it can just point us in a general direction, I should be able to sense the shard the closer we get. We don't need it to draw us a map." she reasoned.

"Hmph." Inuyasha replied. "It still wasn't worth wasting all that time over." he said, but his tone was much calmer. Inukage sighed. He was beginning to sense that this was part of some harmless front his cousin put up as a kind of defense.

"It's probably best to refrain from using it until we reach the mainland again." Miroku said. "It should be able to give us a more accurate direction to follow that way." he offered.

"If only your hand could seek out jewel shards the way it can a woman's behind, we would never have trouble finding them." Sango said, a vein popping out on her forehead as the monk happily indulged himself from behind her. A resounding slap and a collective sigh from the group followed.

Inukage smiled a little. He understood that this was only the way they courted one another, and found it rather endearing, if a little unorthodox. He stared down at the seeming endless water passing below them, and the feeling of dread welled up inside him again. Something seemed wrong, as if a disaster of some kind were about to befall them, but he couldn't place what made him feel that way. Perhaps it was just adjustment to everything that had happened.

The next two days passed as they had on the trip before, without incident, and they were back to where they had started in what seemed like no time. They agreed to return to Kaede's village for a few hours while Kagome returned to her time to get some supplies. Inuyasha waited impatiently by the well.

Inukage listened in amazement at the story of how Kagome had come through the well one day and met Inuyasha, and how it all seemed to be tied to the sacred jewel. He cast a glance again at Inuyasha sitting by the well, anxiously tapping his foot. His arms were crossed, and his face held an expression of exasperation.

"He cares for her much more than he will admit." he said, part as a statement, part as a question waiting to be verified.

"Inuyasha is too stubborn." Shippo chimed in. "He should just come right out and tell her how he feels instead of acting so childish." he said.

"I must agree, my small friend." Inukage told him, a touch of longing in his voice. His eyes seemed to be looking far into the distance. "He would regret it greatly if he never got the chance. He is lucky he is able to spend time with her the way that he does." he said, walking back toward Kaede's village. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Something tells me our new acquaintance has had some tragedy occur in his love life." Miroku said finally. "He sounds almost as if he were pining for someone." Sango nodded in agreement, but said nothing. She felt that things of that nature were personal and not to be pried at.

Inukage's mind turned on him as he made his way back toward the village. His cousin _was_ lucky. He was a half demon as well, and yet he had no hindrance to seeing the woman he loved. The most foolish part was that Inuyasha hadn't even _told_ Kagome of the strength of his feelings for her. He had the chance every day, and yet he remained silent. What he wouldn't have given to have been able to roam freely with Kasumi as he did with Kagome. She had so wanted to travel and see new and different things. Inuyasha was living the life he wished he could have had with Kasumi, minus fighting the demons.

"_Set yourself free of this place and take me away!" _Kasumi's words came back to him. _"We could travel the country, even the world together, and you wouldn't have to tell me stories anymore. We could make our own." _she had said. The memories were returning again, and the forest seemed to change around him and become the Sakayama dungeon instead.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **_Continuing on...__**please**__ read n' review!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

"I will do no such thing." Inukage replied sternly. "Think about it, Kasumi. What kind of life would that be for you? You know your father would hunt us relentlessly." he told her.

Kasumi looked gloomily at the dungeon floor. It was late in the night again, and the guard had fallen asleep right on schedule. Many nights had passed in this way already, and she looked forward more each day to spending time with Inukage. She still didn't know what her father's plans were for keeping Inukage here, or what the reason was that he didn't set himself free. Despite his feelings for her, surely they could figure something out that didn't entail him sitting in prison.

"I just wish I knew what his reasons were for keeping you here." she said sadly. "He must be a fool to think he can kill you. Or that you would allow yourself to be purified."

"There must be another way." Inukage said, his voice sounding somewhat far away. "You do not think there is any way that he can be persuaded?" he asked.

Kasumi scoffed slightly. "Surely at this point, you are not so naive." she said. "But your positive outlook does give me hope." she told him after seeing his hurt expression. "I will talk with him in the morning and see if I can discover his intentions. We cannot go on this way forever." she said, her voice becoming sad again. She tried not to think about it, but she had already spent several nights waking up from nightmares that they had been caught or Inukage killed. It constantly ate at the back of her mind. She said her farewells for the night and hardly slept till morning.

She found her father the next morning poring over the latest correspondence to arrive at the castle. He hadn't been to battle in quite a long time, and he looked stressed as he read the latest letters. She knew what that meant. There was a threat on the horizon of some kind, or at least a would be threat. Something would have to be done about his prisoner soon if that was the case.

"Father, you look troubled." she said, lacing her voice with worry as she entered his chamber. "What is wrong?" she asked.

"There is strife rising between the Moritachi and the Tanimura clans." he said. "I fear that Tanimura will come asking for my help before long."

"Hopefully it will come to nothing." she said reassuringly. "You know the tempers of these warlords, no offense of course." she told him.

Her father gave a slight chuckle. "You have been around these matters too long, I'm afraid." he said with some humor. "You shouldn't have your mind on worrying over such things."

Noburo rose from his chair and approached his daughter. "In light of that, there are matters we need to speak of." he told her, and she did not like the look of where this conversation was going. "How would you like to go and visit your cousin Akane in the south? It's been a long time since you had a holiday there, and I know how much you like her company. Her father says that he will even keep an eye out for suitors for you as well while you are there." he said persuasively.

Kasumi almost froze to the spot. Why did he want to send her away _now_? "Do you..really think that things will turn so much for the worst between Moritachi and Tanimura?" she asked, and she could hear her voice quivering. She could only hope her features didn't reflect her horror.

"There are other matters that I must attend to." he said darkly. "Matters I would rather that you be away from when they take place. I cannot be too careful."

"Father, you are frightening me!" she said. It was true, but she hoped that he took it much differently than she actually meant. "Please tell me what you are talking about!"

"At week's end, a powerful monk will arrive here to purify and seal that demon that is imprisoned in the dungeon." he said. "These things are precarious, and I will not have any risk of something going wrong and you being close by." he told her. "You do not need to be involved in such things, especially when you could be away happily visiting relatives. It will all be taken care of when you come back, unless you find a suitable husband while you are there." he said, trying to lighten the subject.

"_Week's end?_" she thought. It was only three days away. Inukage had to flee now, there was no other option. She looked up at her father, and could see he was trying to read her features, since she hadn't replied or shown any interest in leaving, as she usually would.

"What is wrong, my daughter?" he asked, and something in his voice sounded dangerous. "Usually, you would be excited to go traveling, but not this time? It is the perfect season for it." he told her. "Why is it you stand there with such an unpleasant demeanor?"

"Father, I. .," she began, her mouth horribly dry, "I would rather not be away from home if things are getting as dangerous as you fear, especially with an exorcism taking place." she tried to lie. "A holiday in the south would not be much of a holiday if I received bad news."

"You would defy me?" Noburo asked with an uneasy calm.

"It was not my intention, father, it is only..." she stammered, her composure slipping with each word. Her mind was whirling with fear and uncertainty, and it was breaking down her ability to think.

"Then you can stay here." he said, his voice rising a little. "But you will remain in your rooms until the monk comes and things are finally taken care of." he told her.

"Please father, do not do this!" she blurted out suddenly. "It will..bring bad luck!" she stuttered. "He has done nothing to you! Surely you will be punished for such an act!"

"Do you think I am a fool!" Noburo finally bellowed. "Bad luck...what nonsense! Do you think I don't know your real reason for wanting him set free? I saw the look you gave the day he came here. If he hasn't swayed you with his charms yet, it would only be a matter of time." he said, calming a little. "And it was just as obvious to me that he was smitten with you in that one instant. I told no lie when I said I would not have my line go the same route as Shinamori's." he told her, inches away from her face.

Kasumi closed her eyes, and turned slightly away at her father's close proximity. She said nothing, there was no use now. She had to find some way to make it to the dungeon one more time, and warn Inukage.

"I had hoped that you would accept my offer to travel to the south, and that you would perhaps find a husband there of good standing, and forget all this nonsense. I gave you the chance, but if here is where you wish to stay, so you will. Under lock and key, I might add, till all this rubbish is done." he said, calling for the guards. Kasumi looked up, eyes wide, but said nothing. Her father didn't look at her.

Tears slipped silently down her face as the two guards led her back to her rooms. Hopefully, Inukage would realize something was wrong when she didn't come to see him that night. Unless, she could find out some way to get through a locked door and past three guards, which she doubted. She entered her room and stood quietly as the door shut and locked behind her.

A bright burst of sunlight broke upon Inukage's face as he exited the forest, shaking him free of his reminiscing. He gave a slight sigh. At least it his memories had given him some peace for a few days. Ahead, he saw the village coming into view, and the children playing around the small cluster of huts. An older lady stood at one of them, smiling in his direction.

"Ah, you must be Inukage, the cousin of Inuyasha's I was told was with them." she said when he approached. He nodded. "I am Kaede, the priestess of this village. If you have been traveling with Inuyasha, then you must be in want of a good rest." she said, motioning for him to come into her home. Inukage followed her in, and was grateful for the quiet hospitality.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **_Continuing on...please __**read n' review**__!! Pwetty Pweeze? It would really help, because in going back over previous chapters, it looks to me like I'm slipping somewhat. (Which I do not like) So any feedback on whether or not this is sucking would be really nice!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

Inukage sat quietly as he ate the stew Kaede had offered him. It was better than he had expected, and the elderly priestess offered a comforting presence. She watched him with quiet interest, but he wasn't put off by her inquisitive nature; he knew she meant no harm.

"You seem quite different from your cousin, if I may say." she said, an air of humor to her voice as she spoke.

"It would seem so." he replied with a smile. "Inuyasha has quite a reputation for being openly. . passionate."

Kaede gave a surprised laugh. "That is the kindest description I believe I have heard." she said.

"We've led very different lives." he said, mostly thinking of their upbringing. He had been raised as nobility, and Inuyasha had been left to fend for himself while he was still a child. Drastic differences were only to be expected.

"And yet so similar, as the tales would have it." Kaede gently pried.

Inukage stopped eating and looked up at her. Her expression hadn't changed, only the same look of subtle interest. He really wasn't up to regaling her with his unfortunate tale, tolerable as her presence was. He was in luck, because Inuyasha poked his head around the mat covering the door just then.

"Come on, we're leaving." he said, and darted back out just as quickly.

"Well, I must thank you Lady Kaede, for your food and hospitality." he said, bowing to her as he turned to go. "I look forward to another meeting with you." Kaede nodded with a smile as he left. Though he hid it well, she could tell he also held a painful secret within his heart, as Inuyasha did.

"We've got everything we need, so what's that rock say?" Inuyasha said with impatience. Kagome stood nearby, and Inukage noticed that her yellow bag seemed to have grown several times it's original size. Sango and Miroku were also there, as well as Kirara. Inukage pulled the box from his sleeve.

"Kagome, may I have one of your jewel shards?" he asked, and she handed one to him carefully.

"Be careful with that." Inuyasha said. "We can't let anything happen to it. Naraku has most of them now, and there are very few left for us to find before he does."

Inukage nodded and placed the shard in the center of his "compass". A faint line began to glow, and Inuyasha piped up when he saw where it was leading.

"That's in the same direction as that old castle we just came from!" he huffed. "How can there be jewel shards there if Kagome didn't sense them? This thing is a piece of junk." he said.

"Well, I suppose it is possible that a demon possessing it has come into that area." Miroku offered. "Or, it could be a trap set by Naraku."

"Either way, we need that shard." Inuyasha said, his voice determined. "If Naraku is there, then it's one more chance for me to kill him. I guess we better hope that dumb old rock is telling the truth." he said, starting off in the indicated direction.

"Hey, Inukage, do you think that thing really works?" Shippo asked as they walked along. "It doesn't look very reliable." he said with a child's blatant doubt.

"Yoru isn't in the habit of acquiring counterfeit items." Inukage said. "It should work as indicated."

Naraku smiled as he watched the group in Kanna's mirror. At least they had learned to suspect his traps. No matter, they would still come to their deaths. After he had that onryou dispatch them, he could kill it as well and take the jewel shards that Kagome had with her. He couldn't very well afford another half demon like Inuyasha fighting against him either. Pathetic though it was, the form of that evil, twisted spirit could still be powerful. It had many long years of hate to fuel it's being. Yet, it was still no match for _him_. And the hate that would pour from it as it killed them would make the jewel shine most bright with evil. He pulled a long strand of black hair from his head and began to wrap it around one of his many wooden puppets.

"What do you want with me now?" the spirit growled as Naraku's form appeared before it.

"Only to tell you good news." Naraku said, his tone full of mock helpfulness. "Your prey is on it's way to you, just as I said. I thought it would please you to know."

"Good." it said, it's voice rattling in it's throat. "My vengeance will at last be fulfilled." it gloated, it's eyes shining in the dark. Naraku's puppet faded away, leaving the spirit to wait in anticipation for it's guests.

Inuyasha and the group sat around the fire that night, enjoying the food Kagome had brought from her time. Of course ramen, Inuyasha's favorite, was on the menu, and Kagome fumed as he once again praised it's quality above her own cooking. She had quickly whipped up a few items while she had been home, and was proud of how good they had turned out in such a short amount of time.

"Your cooking skills are quite good, Kagome." Inukage commented, when he saw her looking agitated. "Perhaps the reason Inuyasha can't properly appreciate it is because he isn't used to eating food of this quality." he offered.

"Wha's tha s'posed ta mean?" Inuyasha managed through a mouthful of noodles. He had stopped in mid-slurp at Inukage's unexpected praise. He gulped down the rest of the noodles in one swallow.

"I only meant that it was likely that you were not used to well prepared meals, and that being the case, couldn't discern the better caliber." he said.

"So you think you're better than me now?" Inuyasha growled, standing up.

"No, I think you do not realize how lucky you are!" Inukage said, his voice rising as well. "You have loyal, honorable friends. You have a young lady here with whom you get to spend as much time as you please, with no restrictions, and yet you cannot even compliment the small things she does out of care for you and the others. Perhaps it's time you stopped dwelling on your past hurts and be grateful for what you have right in front of you." he seethed, never taking his eyes from his cousin.

"None of this is any of_ your_ business!" Inuyasha shouted, but Inukage could smell the embarrassment on him. Good. Maybe it would get him thinking.

"There's no use in trying to talk sense to you." Inukage said, getting up to walk away. "If anyone needs anything from me, there is a hot spring nearby and I am in desperate need of a bath. Please excuse me." he said calmly, and walked away. Inuyasha stared after him, his face comically twisted in frustration. The rest of the group remained quiet. Kagome felt a little uncomfortable, but she was also grateful for Inukage's words. Things had gotten better between the two cousins it had seemed, she hoped they weren't back to square one with this little tiff.

Inukage stared up at the night's sky from the comfort of the hot spring. It was nice to bathe out of doors, though he was still a little aggravated from earlier. He didn't know the whole story of what had happened to Inuyasha, but it was obvious some trauma had left him terribly guarded. He didn't see how Kagome's kindess wasn't enough to melt it away. She was a kind and very considerate to her loved ones, especially Inuyasha. He just didn't understand the reason behind Inuyasha's bravo facade. With a sigh, he got out of the spring and changed into some clean clothes donated by Kaede. A scent on the wind turned his head.

"I _do_ care about Kagome." Inuyasha said, coming into the clearing. "She knows that."

"Does she?" Inukage asked, although surprised at Inuyasha's seeking him out to speak about these things. "Have you told her so?"

"Not really." Inuyasha said, looking at the ground. "But I'm sure she knows."

"You may be surprised how big a difference it would make if you were up front with her about it." Inukage offered. "I know it would make her feel better."

"It's just a little hard." Inuyasha confessed. "I know the difference being honest could mean, that's one reason why I don't say it. I don't want to put her in anymore danger than she's already in, and last time..." he said, but trailed off.

But Inukage hadn't missed it. "Last time?" he asked. "Oh, I see. There was someone else before, who used your feelings to harm you?"

"You could say that." Inuyasha said. "Naraku set us up to betray one another. She sealed me to a tree for fifty years, and then we found out that Naraku was behind it all. It left a lot of bad feelings."

"But Kagome is not this other lady, is she?" Inukage asked.

Inuyasha bit back a bitter chuckle. If he wanted to get technical about it...but no, Kikyo's reincarnation or not, she still wasn't Kikyo. Though he was reluctant to admit it, he doubted that Kagome would have so readily believed that Inuyasha had betrayed her. Their personalities were just different.

"Just think about it, that was all I was saying." Inukage said, breaking the silence.

"You have someone you cared for taken from you?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to know now that he had told his cousin about Kikyo. It was time for him to be open about why this subject bothered him so much.

"Yes." he said, strangely comfortable with saying it. "Someone who longed to be free and live life to it's fullest. We never got the chance even for one day that you and Kagome have together. Her father would never allow it." he said. "He locked her away and sealed me in his castle to keep us apart."

Inuyasha found himself staring at the ground again. He knew he was lucky, but now he did feel like he should be grateful more often. Kagome's family had always been so supportive of her trips into the past, for how ever long she was gone. They always welcomed her back with love and kindness, and had accepted him upon their first meeting. He couldn't say that for most. Uncomfortable now, he decided to change the subject.

"I hope that rock of yours works." he said. "We need to find those shards before Naraku does. It'll only get more dangerous from here on out."

"We shouldn't be far from the one signaled. We may even find it tomorrow." Inukage said, following Inuyasha's lead. Inuyasha nodded, and walked back towards camp. Inukage remained behind, feeling strangely lighter now that he had told his cousin the truth, especially since he could identify in some small part. He wondered then, what Kasumi's thoughts had been when her father had locked her away in her rooms. She must have been so desperate and distraught, the thought to himself. He knew how those feelings had preyed upon him that night when she didn't show up at his cell.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Sorry if this update isn't the greatest, my new daughter just turned 5 weeks old and I'm just getting used to doing anything besides eat, sleep, and breathe baby care. Ok, so I don't actually eat or sleep that much, but I do breathe. I thought I'd finally try giving something else a try while she was sleeping, I've just now thought about things I used to do only a few weeks ago. __**PLEEZ**__ read n' review!_ _I need to know if I still got it (or if I ever had it)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Kasumi stared at the lengthening shadows as daylight left her chambers. She hadn't been able to sit still for hours, thinking of how she could get away. There were guards at her doors both inside and outside at the ones that led to the gardens. She couldn't count on all of them to go to sleep. A strange weakness seemed to grip her body as she realized that her chances of escape truly were next to none. What would Inukage think when she didn't return and her father brought the monk down to him? What if he thought she had betrayed him? Her heart seemed to fail as well for a moment at the thought.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. Inukage was no fool, nor was he weak. Surely he would realize something was amiss when she didn't return, and her father showed up with a strange monk. Perhaps he would escape on his own, before the monk had time to hinder him, or even before then when she was absent that evening. If she couldn't hope to escape herself, then it was enough to hope that Inukage would. Perhaps then, after her father calmed down and set her free of her rooms, she could find him.

Inukage sat uneasily in his cell. The guard had changed for evening already, and it was surely close to midnight by now. Usually, Kasumi would have shown up long before. His muscles tensed, and his ears were sensitive to every sound in his surroundings. He had sensed something was wrong earlier that day, and now his fear was growing. What if Kasumi's father had found out that she was coming to see him? He could imagine the reaction that would invoke. He sat quietly for the rest of the night, his senses on high alert. He dozed intermittently, and the sound of footsteps awakened him. The guard was changing again. That meant it was morning. Something was definitely wrong, and he wondered whether he should risk breaking free to see what it was.

After much thought, he decided on staying. He didn't want to risk injury to the others in the castle by fleeing and causing an uproar, nor did he want to distance himself so far from Kasumi. He feared if he left now, he would never have the chance again to get close to her. At the very least, he could wait a few more days and see what transpired. Hopefully, Kasumi would come to him that night, and his fears would be laid to rest. The day passed, and then another night with no sign of her. Another day and night passed, and he was almost frantic with worry and fear. He was beginning to wonder if fleeing might not be the better idea when he heard footsteps in the dungeon. To his astonishment, it was Lord Sakayama and Kasumi as well. Inukage stood silently at his cell as they approached.

"Good morning to you, Lord Inukage." Sakayama said. "I think you will find it most pleasant indeed." he told him, a broad smile on his face.

Inukage looked past him at Kasumi. She was smiling as well, her face seemed aglow with happiness and relief. He wondered what had happened in the past few days. It was obvious something drastic had occurred.

"I would certainly hope so." Inukage said with uncertainty.

"After speaking with my daughter on the subject, I have decided that my actions have been quite extreme. We have talked much over the past few days. As I'm sure you can tell, I am no longer a young man, and I haven't the fortune you have in time. When this happens to a man, he begins to give much thought to life's meaning." he said. "I have lived most of my life for battle and status, but I only have one child left. It was these things and the pursuit of them that took my two sons from me. I feel it is only right now to let the daughter I have left have her happiness." he said, looking at Kasumi. She smiled brightly at him.

Before he had time to make sense out of what he was hearing, Sakayama reached out and unlocked the door to his cell, sliding it open. Kasumi came forward, and there were tears in her eyes. "I couldn't believe it when father came to me." she said to him. "Father came to me a few days ago and told me he knew of our feelings for each other. I was frightened at first, but then he said that he had thought long about it and decided that he wanted me to be happy." she told him, her voice quivering. "He said that we could be together, if that was what I wanted." she said, a tear slipping down her cheek as she reached out to embrace him.

It _was_ too good to be true. But everything about Kasumi's demeanor told him she was genuine. She wasn't the type to betray, he had no doubt of that. He looked up at her father, and saw that he was still smiling. His smile seemed genuine as well, but something still seemed wrong in the back of his mind. Certainly it couldn't be a trap? He didn't want to ruin things if all was well. He decided to follow along and see where it all lead. For all he knew, Kasumi may have been deceived by her father. He could always flee if things turned foul.

"Please come with me, there are certainly more comfortable quarters upstairs in the castle." Lord Sakayama said. Inukage followed as they left the dungeon.

In her rooms, Kasumi still tried to think of some way to avert disaster. She hadn't heard any rumor of Inukage leaving or breaking free, so she could only assume that he was still in the castle. Today was the day that the monk was supposed to come and put Inukage under seal. It was already late in the morning. She had to think of a way to free herself, but her mind was stalling. She had hardly eaten or slept in the past three days. An idea suddenly snapped into her mind. She ran to the door and called for the guard, who opened it slightly to see what she wanted.

"Please sir," she said quietly and humbly. "Is there any way you can allow me to go to the shrine room?" she asked. "I have sat in thought these three days and deeply regret dishonoring my father as I have done. I feel I must go and pray for forgiveness of this wrong." she told him.

"I was ordered not to let you out, Lady Kasumi, please forgive me." he said, his eyes downcast.

"Is it possible that you may escort me there yourself?" she asked. "I have no intention to try and flee from you, and you can stand guard and escort me back here when I have finished." she offered. "Surely there is no harm in that, since you will still be my guard."

The young guard caved then, and opened the door the rest of the way. He stood aside to let her pass, and they walked down the corridor toward the shrine room. She tried to keep a quick pace, but her legs were weak from fatigue and her heart seemed to wrack her entire body with its pounding. She wished that she could run, but that would be foolish. They finally arrived at the shrine room, and her hand shook as she reached for the door.


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN**: Sorry folks for the huge gap in updates. I've been working and taking care of my baby daughter, so I'm pretty beat at the end of the day and my brain is too fried to write. It probably is tonight too, but I have more time and I really want to give it a shot. If it sucks, I apologize in advance. Please let me know either way. Thanks for reading, please review!!_

"Why have we come to the shrine room?" Inukage asked as they stood in the eerily quiet room. He looked around and it seemed to him that this particular room saw little visitation. The altar and it's shrine had acquired quite a layer of dust, and the light shining through the single window was foggy with it. It actually was making it quite difficult for him to breathe with his sensitive nose.

"I want to have my priest bless all of us." Sakayama told him. "I feel like a bad light has been cast on all of these proceedings, and I want to have the negative energies eliminated, for a fresh start." he said, smiling. Inukage didn't like it. Even though he was smiling, something sinister seemed to be lurking. He wanted to believe that thing were turning out for the best, but the back of his mind whispered their warnings. He wasn't sure what action to take, and he cast a glance at Kasumi.

"Aren't you happy, Inukage?" she asked, her sweet smile shining. "You look as if something is bothering you." she said. However, her demeanor didn't waver. She didn't sound worried, and no change of emotion was belied by her eyes. Inukage's guard was growing, the whispers of doubt becoming louder.

"No," Inukage started slowly, his eyes not leaving her. He hadn't noticed it at first, but something about her scent didn't seem right either. He couldn't be sure what it was, but it was almost impossible to notice anything specific in the overly dusty and stuffy room. "I can only say that I am overwhelmed with this happy turn of events." he said, hoping his doubt was not evident in his voice.

A door opened at the front of the room, and a priest stepped through from what seemed to be another room, instead of the main hallway. The smell of fresh air and many outdoor elements emanated from him, it was even prominent to Inukage despite the deficit in his sense of smell. He would have been travelling to smell so strongly of the outdoors and nature. Why would Sakayama have a priest brought here from another part of the domain? All castles had one that lived on the premises, or in the surrounding town at the very least. It was the last warning Inukage needed, and he looked quickly again at Kasumi and her father, neither of their expressions had changed the entire time. How could he have been such a fool? He turned, ready to take flight when another door, the one from the main hall, opened and revealed a guard and the real Kasumi.

Both her eyes and Inukage's widened and time seemed to nearly stop. She reached out toward him and began to cry out as he began to run toward her, but a terrible burning pain shot through him like lightning, and he was frozen to the spot. He turned using all his strength to see the priest holding sacred seals in his hand, and looked down to find that two of them had adhered themselves to him. The priest had also attached one to the "Kasumi" standing nearby, and the puppet turned back into a simple paper doll. Kasumi screamed for her father to tell the priest to stop, but Inukage's world was becoming blurry, and he fell into a heap on the shrine room floor. Darkness enveloped his mind, and all sound and sight were gone from him.

"Father, what have you done?!" Kasumi cried, tears streaming down her face, horror written on her face. "Please, you must tell the priest to remove this seal! He has done nothing wrong!"

Sakayama wheeled on her. "How can you defy me further?" he shouted. "I have shown you both mercy in this decision! I could have killed the mongrel and had done with it, but instead I left him alive, and harmless! Would you rather I execute him instead? he asked. Not waiting for her answer, he ordered the guard to take her back to her rooms, by force if necessary. The guard did so, his hands shaking as he pulled her toward the door. He half led and half pulled her down the hallway as she sobbed. He apologized again and again until she was returned to her quarters, and left quickly.

Alone again, Kasumi cursed herself through her tears. How could she have allowed this to happen? She should have found _some _way to free him, or convinced him to flee the castle when he was first incarcerated. It was her own selfishness that had brought him this fate. She cried harder then, guilt and shame filling her. Inukage's voice in her head told her she was being too hard on herself; that it had been his own choice to stay there to be near her, but it brought her no comfort. Soon, what little strength she had after the days of hardly any sleep or food gave way and she lost consciousness.

Days passed into weeks, and weeks into months, and Kasumi became only a shell of her former self. She lost weight and rarely left her rooms. Her father had tried to put the whole thing behind them, treating her as if nothing had happened. He even tried to arrange a marriage for her, but called it off when it was made clear that Kasumi had no intention of ever seeing her wedding day if the arrangment were to go through. Out of anger for her defiance, he told her afterwards that he had had Inukage finally killed, to finally crush any hope she had left for some miracle. His eyes shown when he told her the lie with a strange fear. He was certain if he killed the halfbreed, he would certainly come back to haunt his every step and destroy his entire clan with his evil vengeance. He already saw the white haired half demon in his dreams every night, and was certain Inukage had found some way to attack his mind as he slept.

The following winter, Kasumi succumbed to an infectious fever, her body frail from six years of grief. Afterward, Sakayama became even more unstable, telling his retainers that he saw both the half demon and his daughter during his waking hours, and that they tormented him constantly. He said that they filled his ears with warnings of his clan's demise and jeered gleefully to him that there was no one to succeed him as lord. His chief retainer found him one morning dead in his chambers, his eyes wide and staring, full of hate and fear. No one was sure what had happened, and the funeral proceedings were quickly wrapped up. The retainers were taken in by other allied clans and the castle abandoned; no one would stay for fear of bad luck, and the castle fell into ruin until the night Inuyasha and his friends set Inukage free.


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Here's the next installment, folks, and I can't vouch for it's goodness. Suffice to say it's as good as my brain is capable; a crawling, teething 7 month old does not bode well for creativity. _

This is starting to look awfully familiar." Shippo noted, as the sun began to set on the third day of their journey toward one of the last sacred jewel shards.

"Shippo's right." Kagome agreed. "We're coming back into the area where we first started out. Sakayama castle is near here." she said.

"But why would we be led back in this direction?" Miroku asked. "If there were jewel shards here before, Kagome should have sensed them."

"It's probably a trap set by Naraku to lure us here for some reason." Inuyasha offered. "But why here?"

"Whatever it is, we have no choice but to face it." Inukage spoke up. "I must admit that I do not have a good feeling about it myself."

"Right now, we should go ahead and make camp for the night." Miroku said. "No use continuing on in the dark, and we need to regain our strength as well if it is indeed one of Naraku's traps."

Impatient laughter echoed off the ruins of Sakayama castle. Earlier, a young girl demon in white had appeared, and without a word, had shown it the approach of it's prey. All it needed to do was wait out the night and then it would claim it's revenge after so many long years. Naraku had been right, the tiny sliver of glowing jewel had been enough to draw them back without fail.

The next day dawned cloudy, and everyone awoke early in the dim gray light at dawn. The group arose and packed up their supplies without a word, until breakfast was over and everything was ready to travel. Kagome looked off into the distance, trying to get an exact location on the nearby jewel shard.

"Can you tell what direction it's in?" Inuyasha asked. "We're close enough that we have to be precise."

Kagome hesitated for a moment. "As far as I can tell you guys, it should be right around the old castle."

"It must be one of Naraku's traps." Sango said, her tone edgy. "We had best be on our guard. He must be getting desperate by now."

"I think perhaps I should go alone to try and acquire this piece of the jewel for you." Inukage said after a moment. "I have an uneasy feeling that it's location is somehow connected to me. I have no wish to put the rest of you in harm's way if that is the case." he told them.

"You are underestimating Naraku if you think you can go alone." Miroku told him. "You will need all our help if he truly is behind this."

"But if he is targeting me for some reason by setting this trap at the ruins of Sakayama castle, it would not be fair for the rest of you to put yourselves at risk." Inukage reasoned. He did not wish for the rest of them to be harmed because this Naraku creature was luring him back to Sakayama. In truth, he feared it was something entirely unconnected to Naraku. "That is assuming it is this Naraku. What if it is some other evil presence that is stalking those ruins, bearing me some grudge? There was already a demon dwelling there at the time I was released." he said, voicing his fears. "If _that _is the case, I certainly do not want the rest of you in danger for my sake."

"How can you say that, Inukage? We all help each other, that's just what friends do." Shippo said, piping up. "Don't be so proud." he finished, quite pleased with himself. It seemed to him that he had said words very similar to this to Inuyasha at least once.

"Very well." Inukage replied with a sigh. "It is not that I don't appreciate your concerns, I do value you as my friends, and for that, wish to protect you from harm. But if you wish to support me, then I will not ask you to stand idle."

"Who says it has anything to do with you anyway?" Inuyasha huffed. "Just because it happens to be up at that old dump doesn't mean that you fit in anywhere." he said, but there was no real malice or malcontent in his words. He felt it could be either way, but didn't want his cousin to become to wrapped up in the idea. Everyone needed their heads on straight for the upcoming battle. Even if it was a trapped aimed at him for some sort of revenge, Inuyasha certainly knew the feeling, and part of him hoped it wasn't so. Though he was still rough toward his cousin, he had found no reason to dislike him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began, but Inukage cut her short with a chuckle.

"That is very true. It is likely that I was getting ahead of myself. At any rate, let us be on our way, we'll get nothing accomplished standing here talking amongst ourselves." Inukage said. "We should be there within the hour."

They arrived at the bottom of the hill after a short time, and the morning was now as light as it was going to be under the clouds. A chill wind was blowing as they looked up the slope to what was left of Sakayama castle. Kagome took a few steps forward, staring hard at the old structure.

"I can see the jewel shard. It's in the castle." she said, her voice determined from her concentration on looking for the shard.

They all ascended the hill, and walked carefully through the remnants of the old gate into the main courtyard, facing the entrance hall. Something moved in the shadows. They could hear it's uncertain movements, and it's ragged breathing. Guard went up, and hands reached for weapons as they group peered into the darkness of the old hall, long missing it's doors. Something came into light, and when it stepped into the light, Inukage felt his gut wrench. He had feared this in the darkest part of his imaginings, but had hoped that it wasn't so.

A hair raising, grating laughter emanated from the creature as it stood before them and it pointed it's bony finger at Inukage. it's face was the haggard face of a corpse; it's hair stringy and it's flesh pale and drawn. But there was a sinister light glowing behind it's hollow eyes and in it's leering, malevolent smile. "I knew you would come back here. You couldn't resist tormenting me, even in death. But it is I, now, who have the power over you" it said, holding out the piece of the jewel. "I will destroy you with this, as I should have done in life. After 500 years, I will have my vengeance upon you for destroying my house!" it hissed, the voice gravely with the exertion.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "You can quit your yammering now, you old sack of bones! Tell me where you got that jewel shard. I'm not dumb enough to believe you found it somewhere!" he demanded. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Inukage.

"It's as I feared, cousin." he said, his voice heavy with regret. "I appreciate your help, but this is a battle I must head. I am the reason this creature exists, and so it is my duty to destroy it in order to it to find rest."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:**_Yay! I finally managed to crank out another chapter! Reviews would be much appreciated, good or bad!_

"Inukage, do you..know this person?" Kagome asked. Her voice wavered a little; she had seen many demons but something about this particular creature set her hair on end. It was so haggard and ghastly, yet it resonated with hate.

"I am afraid this creature was, in life, Lord Noburo Sakayama that once ruled this castle. It was he that plotted to have me put under seal those five hundred years ago." he told her, not taking his eyes of the specter. "That is why I must be the one to face him now."

"Yes, come for me, halfbreed." it seethed with glee. " I will make quick work of you with my new power. And your new friends after." it said.

"That's pretty big talk for a corpse." Inuyasha growled, his hand already on Tessaiga. " I think it would be easier if you just let me finish him off with my Tessaiga." he told Inukage.

"Thank you cousin, for your offer of assistance, but this is something that I feel is my responsibility." he replied.

"No one will defeat me with this jewel shard!" Sakayama said, staring into the glowing sliver. "And after I kill all of you, it will be mine forever! Not even Naraku will be able to take it from me!" he gloated, placing the jewel shard in his wrist.

"Then it _was_ all a trap set by Naraku!" Miroku said. "I suspected as much."

"We all did." Sango told him. "Inukage, you must be careful. He is an onryou, and they are difficult to destroy. They remain in this world due to their intense resentment and hatred. They often remain until their souls are purified." she told him. "The jewel shard won't make it any easier."

"No doubt Naraku's plan is to take back the shard after it is tainted with the malice Sakayama feels for Inukage." Miroku said.

"This is stupid." Inuyasha said. "How are you even going to fight him? You don't even have a sword!" he reasoned.

Inukage looked back over his shoulder, his face a mask of bittersweet emotion. "I will do what I can." he said, and walked toward his opponent.

"What is it you wish from me, Sakayama?" he asked, face to face with the creature. "What can I do that will ease your suffering?"

"You can die!" it screeched, charging at him with spindly arms outstretched, as though to throttle him. Inukage was thrown to the ground with the force.

"After I am dead, who then will you kill in attempt to quell your hatred?" Inukage asked, carefully holding Sakayama's wrists away from his throat. "How many will have to die before your rage is no more? You know this will not bring you peace! Nothing you can do will bring you back your life!" Inukage told him.

Sakayama's rage swelled again, and he managed to grab Inukage and throw him through a far wall, which crumbled down with age. More walls collapsed in effect, causing more rubble to come crashing down. Inukage climbed out, his clothes torn. The battle continued, with one managing to gain advantage over the other numerous times.

"I don't care what he says, we have to help him." Inuyasha said, watching the fray. "This will go on forever if we don't. And I doubt Inukage will come out on top." he said.

"Inuyasha's right." Sango said. "This onryou is _already _dead."

Inuyasha lept forward, and swung down the Tessaiga upon Sakayama. He was torn in half nearly through from shoulder to waist. After a moment, tendons and ligaments reached for one another, and the wraith pullled itself back together with a gurgling laugh. Inuyasha stood in shock.

"It's heart must be purified!" Miroku shouted to him. "Inuyasha, the Tessaiga's no use!"

Inukage stood again after being slammed into another wall. He was beginning to cough blood. After all the fighting, what was left of Sakayama didn't seem to be sustaining any damage at all. Was this his fate, to die at the hands of an angry dead man? He thought of Kasumi then. It seemed like only days ago that he had seen her, and had such hope for their happiness together. Now the what remained of her father's anger was close to ending his life. Through the dust and debris, he saw something glint in the dim light. It was the statue in the shrine room. Gathering his strength, he dashed for what was left of the room.

"Kagome, can you use one of your arrows?" Inuyasha shouted to her. "We have to purify it!"

"Right!" Kagome shouted back, reaching for an arrow.

"We can't purify it unless the being lets go of the anger that has held it here." Miroku said. "It is different than purifying a demon." The group looked on, searching for ways to help Inukage.

"You can't escape me, half demon!" Sakayama said, following Inukage through the fallen castle.

Inukage made it to the shrine room, and looked frantically around for something that may help him gain the advantage. He should have know from the beginning that it was useless to fight with such a thing as Sakayama was now. The room still seemed so familiar to him, and amazingly, it was still mostly intact. The statues and incense were even still where they had been left. A stack of spells and wards still lay stacked on a shelf.

"Now is no time to be reminiscing!" Sakayama shouted, suddenly appearing behind him. "How fitting that this should be the place of your demise!" he declared, picking up the shelving nearby and hurling it at Inukage. It broke over him easily enough, but the sutras scattered and fell like cherry blossoms. Inukage couldn't escape them, and was again taken over by the searing shock of the talismans.

"Inuyasha we have to do something!" Kagome shouted. "Inukage's being taken over by the sacred sutras!

Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku. "Are you guys ready? Even if it buys him a little time, we have to help." he told them. "Kagome, I'll keep that thing occupied while you get the sutras off." he said. Everyone agreed, but just as they got close, they saw something and stopped.

Kneeling, Inukage looked up through the haze of pain to see Sakayama charging toward him, but he also saw something else. The dust on the floor before him seemed to swirl and glow. It slowly began to take shape, and he thought his eyes were fooling him, until he saw Sakayama stop and stare as well. It was Kasumi, or rather, her spirit.

She held her arms out, her back to Inukage. "Father, you must stop this senselessness!" she cried. "This will not bring you peace! Please, I beg you, let go of your hatred and anger so we can _both_ be at rest!"

"Leave me be, demon!" Sakayama shouted. "This beast stole everything from me!"

"It was your shallow heart that stole your happiness!" Kasumi told him. "Please, look upon me! Have you forgotten the love of your own daughter? Can you not remember that you once held even a little love for me?" she pleaded.

Suddenly, thoughts that had not returned to Sakayama in over five hudred years flooded his memory, unbidden. He could clearly see his daughter as an infant, and a small child. Memories returned of her bringing him flowers, and singing for him little songs that she had made up for him. She had followed him in the garden, asking him to tell her the names of the flowers and birds. She had cried when one of the koi in the pond died. It was all so long ago, before everything went wrong, when his sons were still alive. Before he felt all the anger and sadness. He stared now at her spirit before him. Some of the light died that burned in the creature's dark sockets.

"Kagome, you must shoot him now, while his heart is softened!" Miroku told her. "You must hurry!"

Inukage looked on as Sakayama stared at the image of his daughter, and an arrow suddenly pierced his heart. Light spread throughout the haggard body. The light in it's eyes faded and was dark. Gradually, the creature turned to dust and the jewel shard fell to the ground. Kasumi turned to Inukage behind her. She looked just as she had in life, and the expression on her face was filled with gladness and peace. Inukage stared up at her, weak and speechless.

"Inukage, I am so glad you are alive. My father told me you had been killed." she said, a look of contentment upon her features. "My heart suffered cruelly with loneliness and guilt after we were seperated, and I was not able to find peace upon my death. Now, I will be able to be free." she said, smiling. "Please, live on, and find happiness in your own life. Know that my heart is always with you, until perhaps our spirits meet again." she told him, before fading away. Inukage stared in wonder, his hand absently reaching for her form. Still unable to speak, he collapsed, just as his friends arrived to remove the sutras that still clung to his body.


End file.
